


Watching Over You

by 1destielplease



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Blowjobs, Comedy, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Thriller, Violence, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be a Novus Bellatorum, you must complete a task. The task consists of whatever God chooses. If you do not complete that task, you will be sent to hell instead. Chris Colfer took his life at age 23. People have constantly told him that he would burn in hell because he was gay. That wasn’t the case when he was brought to The Gates Of the Sky. He doesn’t remember much except being brought to The Gates Of the Sky.<br/>He was told that his task was to be a Guardian Angel for a person back on earth named Darren Criss. If he completes this task, he will be a full Novus Bellatorum instead of a Fallen Angel, which is what he is now. He has yet to earn his wings, but until he completes his task, he is not allowed wings.<br/>The heavenly rules, apply to everyone but Chris finds it very hard to follow one rule in particular. </p><p>You cannot fall in love with the person you are assigned to guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is for CCBB! I would like to thank Kat who is wearenotbrokenjustbentcc on tumblr and myra for the artwork who is ideasneverworkunlessyoudo on tumblr!
> 
> Edit: Marie told me to introduce myself so, hi. My name is Alissa aka sonofagoat (both on here and tumblr) and I guess I'm Marie's beta? I'm basically going through this fic and correcting any of the grammar mistakes I see cause hey, I nut for grammar so why shouldn't I do it on here? Heh, bad joke, OKAY. Soooo yeah, read this amazing fic! And follow this girl on tumblr! Aight, bye babes. Enjoy!

Chris Colfer is what they call a Fallen Angel. The Bible on Earth is a lot different then the Bible in Heaven, for example, God loves all, doesn't matter if your gay, straight, or bisexual. If you fully believe in God and are a good person, you are promised eternal life in Heaven with God and all his angels. There are a couple of rules in heaven and everyone has a position. You have the Immortals, which are the everyday people in Heaven who worship Jesus. The Immortals aren't considered Angels. They are there to serve God. The Messengers, which are Angels who send messages up from Earth, Heaven, and Hell. The Receivers, who are the angels who receive the messages and try to fix the issue or problem. Novus Bellatorum are the soldiers who fight the trespassing demons who try to climb over the Gates Of The Sky. The Novus Bellatroums are the Angels that guard the gates and are the brave warriors who defend Heaven. They were all once a Fallen Angel.  
Conmenticius Tutoribus are the Angels who are in charge of soulmates. They bond together souls to make one and mend broken souls together to heal.  
There are tons of Angels that are way too many to name. Each hold a very important and promising position.

The rules apply to everyone. All Angels must stay in their position until further notice. Archery Angels will only use their weapons when needed or have to train.

A Fallen Angel cannot enter the house of Novus Bellatorum. A Fallen Angel must complete a task in order to become a Novus Bellatorum. Novus- as they call them for short- were once troubled Angels who suffered a bad life in the past on earth. Most of them committed suicide. In Gods eyes that is a sin. But God loves all, so he gives them a second chance. Each Fallen Angel are oncoming Novus Bellatorum's, they are assigned to a temporary position to gain their spot to be a Novus. If you do not complete this task, you will be sent to hell.

That's what Chris must complete, a task. Christopher Paul Colfer had a sad life as he grew up. Most people seemed to not like him at all, in school especially. Kids would throw paper balls at him in class, he would be pushed against lockers, and even had a few violent encounters. His parents were the only ones who actually cared for him in a loving manner. He adored his parents and his sister Hannah. That's why Chris didn't tell them about the bullying. He knew his parents would turn to him and try to resolve a solution but Chris really didn't want them to worry for him. He also didn't want Hannah's care to be badly affected because of him. His little sister suffered from epilepsy. His life wasn't all that good, at least not in school. Summer was okay, cause he didn't have to see the douche bags who mistreated him.

Even in college Chris got pushed around. When he graduated high school, he attended a community college in his home town Clovis, California. Even there, the bullying didn't stop. People constantly making fun of him because of the way he talked or the way he looked. They called him every imaginable insult. Most of the insults had to do with him being gay. Chris had never even kissed anyone before. Life went on and soon his 24th birthday was just around the corner. He couldn't take it anymore. Chris was diagnosed with depression at age 17 and had been suffering since then. He had to constantly tell his parents he was better and happy just so they wouldn't worry. Truth be told, he felt defeated, he felt destroyed. He was 23- soon to be 24- and he didn't want to live his life on anti-depressants. One particular night caused him to completely break. It was a Sunday afternoon and Chris went out grocery shopping. It was nearing 7 o'clock and he needed milk and some cereal. That night Chris got mugged on the streets. He was beaten so badly he was sure he broke a few bones. He limped back home with no groceries, no money, nothing. All he could feel around his body was pain running through. His ribs were yelling in protest as he took the stairs to his little apartment. When he finally got home he laid himself in his bed and looked up at the ceiling, motionless. He felt so numb, so tired of everything, so wasted. All he wanted was to be happy but that seemed like a long way to go. Chris did what he never had the courage to do when he was a teenager; he drank an entire bottle of sleeping pills and laid down on his bed crying. He cried himself to sleep feeling slightly better and not wanting to wake up. Only this time, he really wasn't going to wake up.


	2. Chapter One

Chris never expected to actually be accepted in Heaven. For one, all his life he was taught that gay people were an abomination. He can appreciate the female beauty but he could never picture himself being with a woman. He thought because he was gay, he would be sent straight to Hell. Chris always believed in God in his own type of way. He believes God would not discriminate anyone, or at least good people. He's a good person and doesn't think it's right to discriminate someone for their sexuality. When Chris arrived to the Gates Of The Sky, he was so afraid his name wouldn't be in the Book of Life. The Gates Of The Sky were literal gates. Huge silver gates with beautiful curves and foreign carvings.

Walking on clouds wasn't what Chris expected either. He didn't even think Heaven was actually in the sky. He thought it was like in another universe or something.

"Hello, may you please state your name?" A woman, who was beyond beautiful, asked him. She had pearly white wings and a white beautiful gown that went down to her bare feet. Chris stumbled a little bit, not really used to walking on soft clouds.

"Chris. Chris Colfer?" He said. He didn't expect Heaven to be like this at all. The lady asked for his name almost like he was booking into a fancy hotel or making reservations. "Oh! You're a Fallen Angel my dear... Okay, I'll send Gloria to help you with that. For now you can go ahead and walk through the Gates Of The Sky. Oh! I almost forgot! Here," she said, snapping her fingers. A burst of wind gushed through Chris' insides, leaving him chilled. "You can change your look whenever you want but you have to wear white up here okay? When you're on Earth you can wear what the humans wear. God bless, amen" she said. She pointed one finger to the gates and they opened as if with magic.

Do Angels have magic?

Chris was still a little weary. Maybe he was dreaming, yeah that's probably it. There is no way he was in Heaven. Chris didn't know where to go. Heaven was absolutely beautiful. It was almost like walking into a meadow. But it wasn't a meadow completely.... he can't exactly explain it. Little houses were in rows and beautifully made with trees and mud. It looked so beautiful and relaxing. Trees as high as skyscrapers surrounded the houses. It was like walking into the life of a smurf. Heaven was a world of its own. It was like Earth, only you felt peace and happiness. No cars, tv, ipods. You would think that'd be torture but Chris has never felt as happy as he feels now. He looked down at what he wore, a white shirt and white loose pants. He looked at his hands and on his index finger there was a silver ring with the words "Fallen Angel" engraved into it. The woman had said something about him being a Fallen Angel and frankly he didn't know if it was good or bad. He turned to look back at the Gates Of The Sky but when he turned around to see the gates, he saw nothing but more little houses and trees. He frowned in confusion and looked around. Kids wearing white ran around playing. Women and men wearing all white walked about doing daily chores. Women held baskets full of laundry and they all headed to what looked like a gentle-flowing river to wash clothes. Men chopped wood and built materials for what they needed to farm and build furniture. It was like living on Earth but in the 1900's. It was weird to look at people so happy. Back in Clovis, people usually wore a frown on their faces, everyone was always so unhappy and bitter. Everyone here was smiling and laughing. Chris thought heaven would be filled with people reading the Bible or praying all day. But here.... it was just like on Earth, only happier.

Chris didn't know what to do, he didn't have a little house. He didn't know anybody.

He walked a little further in and decided to just explore.

He found himself by a beach. It was so weird. He was sat on the soft sand and watched the waves crash into the shore like they would onto earth. Only the ground where all the little houses were at was made of clouds, on other places they had actual sand and dirt just like on the beach. It was kind of like Chris could make things with his mind. He was pretty sure the beach wasn't actually there, or maybe it was but when he was wandering around, all he could think about was wanting to go to the beach and a few moments later, the beach was right in front of him. Chris' stomach growls and he realized he has grown hungry. Its weird though, he thought Angels wouldn't have to be hungry or sad or anything.

As if an Angel read his mind, a woman with long strawberry blonde hair and a white dress that came down to her knees sat down on the sand next to him. She smiled and held an apple up.

"We have the best apples," she said, handing it to Chris. Chris nodded politely and took the apple from her hands. He bit into the apple and moaned at the delicious taste. It was the best apple he has ever tasted.

"I know, right? It's a good crop. Grew it myself," she stated proudly.

"My name is Gloria, I'm a Novus and I've been assigned to help you receive your wings and complete your task."

"What?" Chris questioned with a mouthful of apple.

"Okay, I'm going to explain everything so sit back and relax cause this might take a while," she suggested as she laid on the soft sand. Chris did the same and kept eating the apple, feeling a little bit nervous.

"Okay. You're dead."

 _That's_ a way to sugarcoat it.

"You committed suicide. People who have died forcefully but are generally good people are given second chances. God has decided to turn them into a Fallen Angel. A Fallen Angel is a Angel who is meant to be a Novus Bellatorum, which are warriors. We get converted to a Novus because it shows how strong and brave we are, both physically and emotionally." Gloria explained, gesturing to her hand. She opened her palm and up came a sword that appeared right before Chris' eyes.

"Our job is to protect the Gates from demons, like when we are at war with them"

"At war?"

"Yes, they declare war with us because they constantly want to try and conquer us but that's not ever going to happen-anyway, to be Novus you have to first complete a task to prove your worthiness and I already know your position. Every new member of the Heavenly Gates will have their own little house and garden. But we have rules too. Yours is to not enter the House of Novus until you become a complete Novus."

Chris swallowed the last bite of his apple and looked carefully at Gloria. He was somewhat confused at the whole task thing.

"Okay... what's my task?" Chris asked unsurely, thinking they might give him a position at the Gates of Hell or something. He did not want to be that close to the devil or demons at all. But if it meant that he would get his wings and to be a Novus,then he would do it in a heartbeat. Just thinking about having a position in Hell is terrifying; what would the position even be? Making sure demons don't escape hell? If he completed this task correctly he would become a Novus Angel. A Novus Bellatorum would most likely be stationed at the Gates of Hell too, so they can guard and make sure that the demons don't climb out. He was afraid, but for some reason determined to complete his job and become a Novus.

Gloria looked out to the ocean and smiled. "You know, you haven't even been here for a full day but you already know how to create a scenery," she pointed out, placing her hand onto the warm sand. Chris raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. A scenery? Was he...hallucinating?

"This isn't real?" Chris asked.

"It is real. You made it."

"I don't understand!"

Gloria giggled and nodded understably. "Okay here, I'll create another scenery yeah? But I don't want to interrupt yours so I'll just add a few things." she said. She closed her eyes and breathed. Chris looked at her expecting to see blue and white lightning to come from her body, or her pulling out a wand and saying a spell like in Harry Potter. What he didn't expect was Gloria to open her eyes and look at him, smiling. That's all she did, smile. He stared at her in confusion before looking away from her.

Chris' eyes widened as he looked up at the sky. It went from clear blue to a beautiful pink color.

"You can create a scenery Chris. Just do it outside of the village okay? The scenery will always be here when you're there. Other people can see it too as long as you allow them. You can always take it off if you'd like. I don't think you noticed but you made this scenery, maybe it was a thought you had? Either way it's beautiful," Gloria said.

Watching the sky go from sunrise to sunset made Chris realize an important question.

"Gloria?"

"Hmm"

"Do we have night and day in heaven? Do we have time?"

Gloria looked at Chris and laughed. Chris was so too adorable for his own good.

"Of course! The time and/or climate can change in your scenery but not in anyone else's unless you want to add something like I did. I suggest not to though, I find it rude to mess with another's scenery. I only did it to yours to show you how. But in the village and zany other place that doesn't have your scenery, the sky will have its own time and climate. We have seasons just like on Earth. Spring is what we are having right now. Heaven really isn't any different than Earth, only more beautiful and worshipping Jesus."

"Will I be able to meet Jesus?" Chris asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not, only the messengers and his close Angels can see him. Our job is to worship him and stick to our positions."

Chris nodded.

"Okay now you're going to be feeling hungry or sadness or any emotion, really. But Angels in Heaven shouldn't feel hungry or tired. You might because you're still technically hanging onto your old life. Which is why you felt hungry earlier, but it's not a terrible hunger, just enough to make you want to eat something. That's why I brought you the apple. Your job is to regain happiness and earn your wings. Being an angel isn't easy but it's the best experience ever. So you still have a little bit of human left in you."

Chris stayed silent and let the new information sink in.

"What's my task?"

"You're a temporary Guardian Angel."

Chris didn't really know what to say. A Guardian Angel? Does that mean he is going to be sent down on Earth again? He's not sure how he is going to manage; he left earth because he couldn't take the pain anymore. Now he was going to be sent back? It just didn't make sense to him.

"You have rules. First rule is that you can't talk to your friends or family. You can go see them just make sure you're invisible okay? You also cannot interact with a demon. There are so many demons on Earth and you'll know right away when one is close. But the most important rule, do not fall in love with the person you are assigned to be guarding. It will only cause you hurt when you leave." Gloria said seriously.

"Can I show myself to the person I'm protecting?"

"Yes. But send them warnings before you show yourself, usually that's when you touch them. They'll sense it so it'll be less of a shock when you appear. When you want to appear or disappear all you have to do is think it through in your mind. That's the trick. It'll take practice but eventually you'll be good at it and it's actually really easy to learn."

"Okay..."

"One last thing," Gloria said a little cautiously. Chris frowned and studied her face. He sucked in a breath and prepared himself for what she was going to say next.

"Sometimes... sometimes demons find you before you find them. That's why I'm telling you not to interact with them and to get away as fast as possible. Most Angels succeed in doing so but some aren't so lucky. If you end up being 'found' by a demon, they're most likely going to want to kill you. And I mean permanently. Only you are sent straight to Hell if they kill you and if you kill a demon on Earth, they'll be the ones being tortured in hell. Meaning, they won't be demons anymore. If you come across a demon, you'll have to fight them. So here, open the palm of your hand.... yeah like that. Now close your eyes and think of a weapon. Not a gun. But a weapon like the ones we use here; archery weapons or a sword. Focus... Now open your eyes."

Chris opened his eyes and gasped as he saw a golden sword just floating a few inches above his hand. Everything seemed to sink in. He was going back to Earth, couldn't even tell his family he was okay, and he might be sent to Hell if a demon kills him. Yeah, okay.

"T-this is too much," Chris stuttered. He could feel his heart pumping in his chest. Or what's left of his heart, really.

"Honey, I promise you'll be fine. Now let's discuss who you're going to protect."


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary  
> Lola- Filipino for 'grandma'  
> Lolo- Filipino for 'grandpa'  
> Maha- abbreviated Filipino for 'beloved' (minamahal)

Darren Criss was a 25 year old who owned a bakery. He went to culinary school and learned how to cook. Darren always loved to cook; it helped him cope with all the stuff he has dealt with in his life. But he found comfort in baking pastries. When he baked, he felt peace in his heart. It was just a rare sensation that he loved to feel.

Darren spent more time baking then he did making friends or being social. He was always so bad at talking to other people or interacting outside of school, that he just got to the point in not talking to people as much as he could. He did talk to his customers and was very polite but as far as outside of his bakery, he did not even dare to go to any social gathering. He didn't really have any friends except for a few from college.

There was Lenny, his assistant in his bakery, but Lenny was more like a work buddy. He didn't talk about his life with Lenny, they only discussed new recipes or new decorations for the bakery.

The bakery was called "Hillary's Delight" and was quite popular in his hometown, San Francisco. It was always a busy day in Hillary's Delight and Darren made sure to always deliver what the customers wanted.

Darren had a good childhood. He was liked well enough in school and college. He was a good student, his parents loved him and accepted him when he came out as gay, so all-in-all he did pretty good as a teenager. He kept contact with all his culinary school buddies and from time to time they would all go out for drinks. Even with his small group of friends, he was still socially awkward. When he did go out with friends, he didn't talk, usually ordered a ginger ale and watched his friends dance. Darren would much rather stay at home with his cat Sally and watch a new tv show series on Netflix or make up new recipes for his bakery.

Truth is, Darren was lonely. He could be surrounded by hundreds of people and still feel alone. He was afraid of never finding someone to love or them loving him. He was afraid of dying alone. Darren has gone out on a few dates with guys from college but they just weren't what Darren was looking for. Come to think of it, Darren doesn't know what he is looking for. There were plenty of gay guys in San Fran, but they just didn't catch Darren's attention. Most of them were douchebags anyway.

Once, Darren had a date with a good looking guy and the date started off good at first, until the food was actually served. The guy immediately started talking about all his achievements and accomplishments, which Darren didn't mind, but when Darren tried to tell him he graduated culinary school and wanted to open up a bakery, the guy cut him off mid-sentence and started talking about who was paying the dinner bill because the guy was actually broke.

After that night, Darren had lost hope of finding true love.

"Hello! Welcome to Hillary's Delight! What can I get you?" Darren asked cheerfully. He was always happy to help a customer find what they want. Sometimes it got awkward because girls and guys would hit on him and Darren wouldn't know how to react.

"Hi, my daughter is turning 6 tomorrow and my friend suggested this place?"

"Well first of all, happy early birthday to your daughter! And second of all, thanks to your friend for the recommendation," Darren said smiling.

"What do you have in mind for the cake?" Darren took out a sketch book and pencil from underneath the counter.

"Well I want it to be big and round. My daughter loves The Little Mermaid so it would be nice to have that theme," the woman said.

Darren nodded and began sketching in his sketch book.

"Do you know what color you would like the cake to be? And flavors?"

"The cake would be blue perhaps? And the favors, well she loves chocolate," the woman chuckled.

"Of course, don't we all? Okay, the cake would look something like this." Darren said, pushing his sketch book to the woman.

The woman's eyes scanned the sketch and smiled brightly. Nothing is better than seeing a customer smile because of his work.

"That's perfect! How much will that be?"

"Hmm well, since it's a custom designed cake and more than 9" it's going to be a bit pricey but I promise not over the top! I'm no cake boss. So I'll say about 75 dollars?"

"Wow, yes, no, that's great! Can I pick it up tomorrow around noon?"

"Of course."

Darren typed in the cost of the cake into the cash register and said goodbye to his customer. Darren smiled and began writing down what he needed to do for the cake.

****

Later that night Darren was sitting up against his headboard and had his laptop placed on his lap.

A college friend had suggested trying a dating site to find someone eligible for him. Darren had been cautious at first but eventually decided to give it a go. He made an account, posted the picture of him making a silly face at Sally as his profile picture and started writing on his bio. He didn't know what to put on there though. He wasn't going to lie but he wanted to sound interesting.

'Hi my name is Darren', was all he had down.

Darren sighed in frustration and placed his laptop on his bed. He walked to the kitchen and turned on the kettle to make a cup of tea. Why was he doing this again? _Oh that's right, because I'm going to be forever alone_ , he bitterly thought.

Darren's phone went off signaling he had a text from someone. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it to check who it was that would apparently be texting at 11 pm.

**Lenny: Darren I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!**

Darren frowned at the text. He decided he would call Lenny and see why he was apologizing. He didn't feel like texting, after all what if Lenny was in trouble?

"Lenny?"

"D-Darren I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what Lenny?"

In the receiver, Lenny's breath was sharp and fast.

"I called the ambulance and the firefighters are on there way and I didn't even know that it was-"

"Lenny... What do you mean you called the ambulance? Are you okay?"

"-I'm so sorry"

"Lenny, slow down! What're you talking about?"

"The bakery Darren!" Darren by now was starting to worry. He couldn't understand what Lenny was trying to say. He could only hear the panic in his voice and that was not a good sign.

"What's wrong with the bakery Lenny!" Darren shouted into his phone with panic and concern. Panic because it sounded like something happened to his bakery? And concern because he wanted to make sure Lenny was okay. Over at the bakery Lenny ran out and tried to catch his breath. He couldn't even speak correctly to tell Darren what happened.

"The bakery D-"

"Lenny tell me what happened to my bakery!" Darren practically screamed, grabbing his keys and coat before locking up his apartment. He was on his way to see what was actually going on; the bakery wasn't that far away, maybe about five minutes away by car.

"It's on fire! It's burning!" Lenny yelled. Darren's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. His bakery was on fire? That bakery was Darren's life. He loved it so much, that's where he would bake until he couldn't anymore. It can't be caught in fire, it can't.

Soon enough, Darren arrived at his destination. Lenny was sitting on the ground with furrowed eyebrows and panic written all over his face. Darren stared in shock at the burning bakery. Red and orange flames were growing faster and wilder as Darren ran up to Lenny who looked up, completely scared

"What the hell happened?"

"I was baking Jenny's cake! Remember Jenny? The one who wanted a wedding cake? I was baking her cake but my mom called and I got distracted and before I knew it the oven was on fire," Lenny explained quickly.

"How the fuck can fire travel as fast as it is now from the oven?"

"Well, we have wine bottles Darren! Ever thought the damn bakery could explode?"

"No because frankly, I'm not stupid!" Darren shouted. He felt guilty that he shouted at Lenny but he had that to worry about later. Darren shrugged off his coat and began running to the bakery.

"Darren, what the hell are you doing?" Lenny shouted after him.

Darren could feel tears prickle at his eyes, he couldn't believe that the one thing he cared about the most was burning down.

"My lola's ring!" Darren shouted while running into the burning bakery.

Darren had always been close to his grandma. She was the one to give him a cookie when he got home from school because the kids at school weren't being nice or when he was upset because he got a bad grade on a project. Even as he grew older, his lola had always been there for him. She was the first person he came out too. He remembers it as clear as day.

"What's wrong, maha?" His lola asked to him as she patted her lap signaling for Darren to sit down. Darren didn't want to sit on his lola's lap; he was a 15 year old man, as he liked to call it, and was afraid of breaking his old grandma. But today was the day he was going to tell his grandma that he likes boys more than he does girls. He can sit on his lola's lap, today is the exception.

He sat on her lap as gently as possible and remained silent. His grandma waited until Darren was ready to talk. That was one of the reasons why Darren loved his lola; she never pressured him to do anything. She waited patiently until he was ready to talk and even then she wouldn't interrupt him. She just listened and gave her advice at the end.

"Lola... I'm.." He couldn't get it out. He was so afraid that his grandma would hate him. He grew up in San Fransisco and learned to love and celebrate the differences in people. He never noticed his parents having hatred towards gay people, neither his lola. But that doesn't mean he isn't going to evaluate every single detail that could go wrong at the time.

"I'm gay," he finally said. His body was tense and the palms of his hand were sweaty. He turned his head a little to look at his grandmas reaction out of the corner of her eye. She had a small smile on her face.

"Okay," she said patting his curly hair. She pushed him a little so he would get off of her and stand up. "Do you want some chocolate chip cookies? I made some earlier," she said, tottering towards the kitchen.

"Lola I-"

"I love you, maha."

"What?" Darren was beyond confused. She hadn't said anything about him being gay, she only said okay.

"I love you. I don't care if you're gay or straight or whatever. You're my grandchild and I'll always love you. Now how about those cookies?"

Tears spilled from Darren's eyes at the memory of his grandma, or it could have been the though of losing his everything. She had died only two years ago, peacefully in her sleep. Before she died she gave Darren what she loved the most: her engagement ring. She kept it all her life, even after his lolo died. Darren kept it in his bakery as a reminder of the two things he loves the most: his lola and his bakery. He even named his bakery after his grandma.

He kept his lola's ring in the kitchen. It was placed on a wall shelf that were filled with little belongings that meant a lot to him but not as much as his grandma's ring. The bakery was completely caught on fire. The flames seemed to be paying attention more to the corners of the bakery, leaving the middle kind of safe enough to walk through. Darren ran to the kitchen as fast as he could. He could feel his lungs burning with want to breathe but he tried not to because he knew he would probably not make it out. Darren noticed that the wall shelf had caught on fire and he let out a sob. That caused him to breathe in and he began coughing violently. He couldn't see clearly, the black smoke and tears were both blocking his eyesight. All he could see was a big blob of blurriness. He had to find the ring, if he loses it, he wouldn't have that connection with his lola. It just meant too much to him to lose it.

Darren searched the ground in hopes of finding the ring. His coughing became worse and worse each passing minute.

Outside, Lenny was shouting his name in hopes of Darren hearing him. He should've gone with him, he should've tried to stop him.

"Come on, come on, come on," Darren pleaded, throwing him into a coughing fit. His hands searched the ground until they finally felt something small, hard, and cold. He found the ring! Darren coughed into his arm and tried to get up but failed. He was already feeling dizzy. His body was already so weak and his vision had become extremely blurry. He clutched his chest with one hand and tried to crawl away from the kitchen. He had sweat running down his forehead and dark spots forming from all the ash and smoke. "L-Lenny," he called weakly. He was hoping to shout out Lenny's name for help but he couldn't even talk.

He blinked several times until his vision became somewhat clearer. He noticed that he was trapped. Bits and pieces of ceiling were breaking off and falling onto the ground which caused the fire to spread, trapping him in the kitchen. He looked back to see the back door was blocked by fire too. He didn't know what to do at this point.

He coughed weakly onto his arm one more time before starting to fall into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was what looked like a big white blob of a person running towards him.


	4. Chapter Three

His name was Darren Criss. He lived in San Francisco and apparently needed a Guardian Angel, cue Chris, because Chris was now learning as much as possible about Darren. It wasn't hard; it was almost like his brain could absorb knowledge and never forget it because in just a few 'Heaven hours' he knew everything about Darren Criss. He knew that he was very lonely and was not completely happy. He knew his parents were really proud of him for following his dream of owning a bakery. He knew that he was gay...

For a while, Chris didn't know what his sexuality was. He never was in a relationship before, which is kind of sad but true. He was taught that everyone was straight, but when he felt nothing for the girls at school and instead had a crush on a shy little boy who always smiled at him, he reevaluated his train of thought. He did feel attracted towards men on Earth and while girls were pretty and all, he couldn't really picture himself with a girl. He now knows that's not exactly a sin in heaven but is it accepted there? 

Earlier Gloria explained to him that because he has been assigned to Darren, they automatically have a connection. Not an emotional connection, a physical one. Chris can feel when something is wrong or he can locate him in a matter of seconds. Just like right now. Chris was sent down on earth and he apparently was in San Francisco. Before they sent him, he practiced how to turn invisible and reappear seconds later. Is there a word for that? Because if there is, Chris definitely doesn't know it. Immediately Chris felt his body shiver with fear. Not his fear, but Darren's. He was in trouble. Chris started panicking, he didn't know what to do or how to get to where Darren was at. He remembered what Gloria told him, _close your eyes and just feel and imagine_ , he told himself. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be imagining or feeling because the only thing he was able to feel was fear and sadness. Why was Darren feeling this way? Chris tried to focus a little harder to see if anything would come to him to tell him where Darren might be at but when he opened his eyes, he wasn't expecting to be in front of a burning building. He looked around and noticed a guy with black hair and thick glasses yelling into his phone panicking. "My boss is in there, you have to hurry up! He's not coming out!" he yelled into his phone. Was that Darren? That couldn't have been Darren because he felt the fear and sadness get stronger and stronger, almost as if a force was pulling at him towards the building. He realized that Darren was the guy that was trapped inside the bakery. Chris started heaving in breaths and he didn't know if he had any superpowers or something because surely if he ran in that building he would most likely die. _Wait.... I'm already dead_. Chris looked at the guy who was still shouting at his phone and realized he couldn't see Chris. Chris was invisible to him. He was wasting time by just standing here but he didn't really know what to do. He suddenly remembered something Gloria said before, you can imagine things and it'll be there for only you to see and whoever is with you or whoever you want them to see. He wasn't sure if it would work on Earth but he sure hoped it did. He ran into the burning building and he could feel how hot it is but the fire couldn't hurt him. If he turned into human form and show himself then it would definitely hurt him. He searched for Darren but all he could see was a wall of black smoke. He could smell it and although the fire couldn't touch him, he could feel the air burning his lungs. After all he was still technically a normal human, kind of.

"L-Lenny." Chris twaisted his body so quickly to the voice that he was almost tripped by a flaming chair. He ran towards the small voice and nearly choked out a sob when he saw Darren laying on the floor, slipping into unconsciousness. Chris thought hard and made himself appear. He ran to Darren who wouldn't move. His breathing became short and quick and he knew he had to get Darren out of there. Pieces of wood from the ceiling were falling and Chris hunched his body over Darren's so he wouldn't get hurt. Chris felt an overwhelming sensation to protect Darren and didn't know why.

_Well maybe because you're in a building that happens to be burning, idiot!_

Chris couldn't just carry Darren out of the bakery. The guy outside, who Chris guessed was named Lenny, would have too many questions. That didn't really matter right now, what mattered was getting Darren to safety. He hugged Darren's body close to his and closed his eyes and thought about his bedroom. His old bedroom was all he could think about. It was his safe place to go to and maybe it could be Darren's right now until the ambulance comes. He opened eyes and was relieved to see that he was in his room with Darren. It was an illusion. It was an illusion to make the brain believe he was actually in Chris' bedroom but it was enough for Darren to be safe. Although they were technically still in the burning building, his mind and soul believed they were in Chris' bedroom, making it completely safe for his body that was actually still in the bakery. The illusion gave Darren the chance to breathe non-toxic air and he was starting to breathe normally now.

Darren blinked up at Chris but his vision was so foggy he could only see a person bent over him wearing white. "You're going to be okay Darren. I'll protect you, I promise," the person said in the most angelic voice Darren has ever heard.

"Hello?" Chris looked behind his shoulder when he heard multiple loud voices coming from the other side of the room. He dropped the illusion and they were back in the burning building. Chris went invisible and was quite proud of himself for doing so so quickly and was relieved when he saw three firefighters come in. They ran to Darren and picked him up, already taking him outside and into the ambulance. Chris was there the whole time, holding his hand even if Darren couldn't feel or see him. Chris has never seen someone this close to death before and it really shook him up. If this is how his parents saw him in the ambulance after he died, he felt incredibly guilty. Before the firefighters carried Darren to the ambulance, Darren dropped a ring on the floor. It was a beautiful silver ring with a simple diamond on top. He picked it up and clutched it in his hand tightly. It must have been something special to Darren if he had it with him.

Chris sat by the near hospital wall and was so happy to hear that Darren was okay, no scratches or bruises, his breathing was back to normal and he could go back home if he wanted to. Lenny was apologizing to Darren the minute he woke up. Darren waved his hand at him, telling him it was okay and that he didn't know. Darren just wanted to be alone, he told his family not to come because he was being signed out that same day and it would be no point to come by when he was starting to leave the hospital anyway.

"Did... did they find my lola's ring? Do they have it?" he asked. He really hoped the ring was saved during the fire. That ring was so special to him. Lenny looked at Darren with sad eyes before shaking his head. Darren cast his eyes to his clenched hands and frowned.

In the corner where no one could see him, Chris dug the ring out of his pocket and stared at it. It must be the ring Darren was talking about now.

"Are you okay?" Lenny asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Darren's responses were always quick and short, so it was not a surprise for Darren to respond to Lenny like that.

"Can I tell you something?" Darren suddenly said. Lenny nodded and waited patiently for Darren to tell him whatever he wanted to say. "I... I think I saw an angel? Shit, I don't know, this might sound fucking silly to you but I saw a boy over me and he was telling me everything was okay. I don't fucking know, man." When Darren did finally talk, he tended to curse quite a lot and frankly he needed to get this out before he went insane. It was all he could think about since he woke up. That boy, he was so beautiful and attractive and his voice... his voice was a high breathy slur in Darren's mind.

"An angel? Hmm, maybe you got yourself a guardian angel," Lenny joked. 

"Maybe so."

Later that day, it was time for Darren to sign out of the hospital and he couldn't wait to go home. Chris followed Darren out till he got in his car. Chris couldn't exactly open the door so he focused his mind and put his hand through the door. He felt like a ghost.

He sat on the passenger seat and looked at Darren's troubled face. Chris noticed how attractive Darren actually was. He had stubble growing on his cheeks and chin, the prettiest hazel eyes and a wild head of curly hair. He couldn't help but notice that his eyes were dim. While they held that beautiful hazel color, they lacked emotion. Chris frowned and studied Darren's movement. His muscles tensed as he turned the steering wheel to a sudden stop at a McDonald's parking lot. He chest heaved and a sob escaped.

"I'm sorry lola."

Chris bit his lip and forced himself to not make any body interactions towards Darren. He instead whispered comforting words into his ear and watched as Darren' tears ceased.

"Its okay," Chris said soothingly. Gloria told him that the human ear can't actually hear an Angel (much like a ghost) but can indicate and feel if you're there or not. Chris was hoping his encouraging words would just give off the feeling that he was there. He wasn't expecting for Darren to have an actual reaction to his voice. He was still invisible and he didn't understand why Darren could hear him. Chris snapped his mouth shut and waited for another reaction towards Darren. He was staring at him. Well, not at him since he couldn't see him, but at the passenger seat that Chris is sitting on.

"I'm going fucking crazy," Darren groaned. Chris raised an eyebrow at that. Darren was a shy, lonely person. But when he was alone, he was a cursing sailor. Interesting. 

***

Darren's apartment was small but cute. It's the type of apartment you get a homey feeling from. Chris wasn't sure what to do; he felt like he was invading Darren's personal privacy just by being in his apartment, but this was his task. If he didn't do it, he'd be sent to Hell for not completing it. Before Chris left Heaven and was sent down to Earth, Gloria gave him so many more rules and if he broke any of them he'd be given over to a demon to take to Hell.

Darren came out from his room in nothing but boxers and turned the radio on. He was listening to Billy Joel and burst into song when 'For the Longest Time.' He grabbed ingredients and bowls and placed them all in a counter. Chris guessed he was going to bake something.

"Woah, for the longest time, woah" Darren sang as he pretended to sing into his battered covered spoon. Darren was a real goofball when he was alone and that made Chris feel warm and happy. People can be happy alone too, they don't necessarily need anyone but it is nice to experience love.

Chris stood up quickly, thinking his footsteps couldn't be heard, and placed Darren's grandma's ring by the tv in the living room. He can only hope Darren would find it and not be upset anymore. Earlier today he bursted out crying and Chris never wanted to see him cry like that again. Chris vowed to try his best to protect him, even if it killed him. 

The most delicious smell filled the room and Chris realized just how hungry he really was. He didn't want to get up and steal Darren's food but he didn't exactly have money on himself either.

_What to do, what to do._

Chris thought that well, maybe he could borrow some of Darren's food and repay him back by cleaning his apartment. It wasn't completely messy but it wasn't clean either. Gosh, Chris kind of felt like Snow White, cleaning and cooking all day. He never liked that to be honest, the princess having to do all the work while the dwarves did what they wanted. Why couldn't they get off their lazy asses to wash the dishes? Chris never understood it but he guesses now is the time to play the unfortunate princess.


	5. Chapter Four

Darren soon fell asleep after he ate a piece of cake and searched online for people to help rebuild his bakery. He had been searching for hours and hours on end and at some point he let a few tears drop down his cheeks. That bakery meant the world to him, just like his lola's ring. If he couldn't have the ring, he could at least have his bakery in memory of his grandma. But he didn't have either of those at the moment and it would take months to repair his bakery. The only choice he has now is to relocate and start over.

When Darren finally went to his bedroom and fell asleep, Chris grabbed a plate and took a small slice of cake that Darren had baked earlier. When he placed the fork between his lips, he had to keep in a little moan because that was the best cake he had ever tasted. One slice turned into two and he felt guilty for taking Darren's cake. But he was hungry and wasn't sure how he would eat. Darren made a call earlier to schedule a meeting with an owner of a building to see if Darren would buy the building for his new bakery. Tomorrow Chris would clean around the house to repay him for taking away his food.

When Chris quietly washed his dish and placed it back in the cupboard, he grabbed the ring from where he put it on the tv. He placed it somewhere he knew for sure Darren would find it and that place was next to the oven. Darren is a baker, he is most likely going to use the oven quite often and after that random urge to bake earlier, Chris knew that Darren would find the ring there, and it was a much better place than atop the tv. He wondered what Darren's reaction would be. Chris smiled at the thought of Darren feeling happy because the ring unexpectedly showed up out of nowhere. Maybe this Guardian Angel thing won't be so bad.

Sometime during his thought about Darren's reaction towards the ring, he hadn't noticed he fell asleep on Darren's couch.

He woke up to a shriek and a choked sob. The shriek had come from the kitchen and Chris dashed to make sure Darren was okay. Suddenly Chris's body was overwhelmed with happiness but he knew it wasn't coming from himself but rather from Darren who was clutching his lola's ring to his chest. Darren had tears in his eyes and Chris has never seen someone so emotional over an object until now.

"Oh my god, shit." Darren cursed lightly and chuckled as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Oh man, how the hell did you get here? Let's put you in a safe place," Darren said. Chris raised an eyebrow because, really? He was actually talking to the ring?

A few minutes passed by and Darren was rushing to meet the owner of a building down the street where he was selling his building. Once Darren was gone, Chris began tidying up the place. He washed a couple dishes that were lying around, vacuumed the matts and rugs, he even cleaned the bathroom and mirrors. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until his stomach growled when he was wiping off the counters in the kitchen. Chris decided to quickly make a sandwich and hoped Darren wouldn't notice his missing food when he comes home. It not like Chris is making a full buffet with the food Darren has but he doesn't want Darren to think he's been robbed or something.

Chris sighed when he finished eating. He didn't know what exactly he was doing. All he wanted was to make things right and help Darren. Darren didn't exactly need help but he _did_ needed company. He was actually very lonely and although he tells himself he's okay with that, Chris knew he longs for someone to be there with him.

Chris thought about what he thinks of Darren so far. He's nice and talented with baking. He's attractive, very attractive actually. Wild curly hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes Chris has ever seen. Chris frowned and shook those thoughts out of his head. He couldn't get attracted to Darren because if he did he would be sent to Hell. Its one of the rules: Don't fall in love with the person you're assigned to, and frankly Chris did not want to fail.

Darren came home a few hours later. The building that the man was selling was not fit for a bakery so he didn't buy it at the end. He was really hoping to start redecorating everything soon. Just thinking about how he doesn't have his bakery anymore made him sad so he decided to go grocery shopping for the week. Darren was met with a spotless house when he got home. He was not expecting his apartment to be so clean. He didn't remember cleaning anything before he left. The dishes were clean and put away, the floors looked spotless and... his bed was made? Darren frowned in confusion and placed the grocery bags on the floor next to the kitchen chair. Did someone break into his apartment while he was gone? He checked everything only to find that nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything seemed to be in place and his lola's ring was still where he last placed it at.

Why would someone break into his home and clean everything up? It didn't make any sense to Darren. He was sure he locked the door before he left and no one has the key to his apartment. Not even his parents.

Chris watched as Darren paced the floor and searched everything in the apartment.

_Did he lose the ring?_

It took a while to realize that he was checking for anything that was stolen. He thought someone robbed his place.

Darren started panicking a little because he didn't know if he would be surprised attacked. He was so sure he didn't make his bed and the cake he made last night was now in the fridge. That made everything... even weirder.

Chris frowned. Darren was silently panicking and Chris didn't know what to do. If that's how Darren is going to react every time he cleans the apartment then he doesn't know how he is going to be able to eat and repay Darren.

_Maybe if I show myself to him, he wouldn't be so freaked out._

He couldn't just show himself to Darren and say 'oh hey, yeah just don't mind me, I'm eating your food and cleaning your house so I won't go to Hell. Oh - did I mention I'm an Angel?' Chris flinched at the horrible suggestion. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes

Maybe if Darren saw a few seconds of Chris' illusion, maybe it wouldn't be such a shock to him when he actually shows himself.

"What the fuck-"

Now in front of Darren was a beautiful white tiger.

"Oh my god, holy shit, okay okay, good tiger-stay there," Darren was on the verge of tears. He was so afraid of the tiger that just materialized would eat him.

A white tiger was the first thing that popped up in Chris's mind and he was now seeing that idea was not a good one at all.

"Stay tiger s-stay" Darren was now visibly shaking. This man has gone through way to much today.

Chris immediately dropped the illusion.

Darren blinked back the frighten tears and looked around the room where the tiger once stood.

"What the fuck? What the everliving fuck!" Darren said yelling. He clutched his hair and closed his eyes.

"I'm going insane, I'm going crazy, why is this happening why."

Chris fiddled with his fingers. He felt horrible that Darren thought he was going crazy because of him. He just didn't exactly know how to show himself in front of Darren without freaking him out more.

"Darren?" Chris remembered that every time he would speak, Darren would be able to hear him just enough to sense someone was talking. At the mention of his name, Darren turned to the voice looking straight at Chris, only he couldn't see him because Chris wasn't letting him.

"Oh man. I _am_ crazy," Darren mumbled with wide eyes. Despite the circumstances, he looked really cute, eyes blown wide like a deer caught in headlights. His hands were positioned in front of him as if he was going to defend himself if anything were to attack. He looked... adorable.

Chris decided to just go for it and show himself. What could go wrong right? Right....

Chris heard Darren gasp and back away from him until he hit the wall behind him.

"Oh shit I'm nuts. Am I psychic? I'm totally a psychic. Oh god I can see ghosts. Oh god, oh god, oh god I can see creepy dead people!"

"Hey! I am _not_ creepy! And I am not a ghost!" Chris said defensively, putting his hands on his hips. When Chris spoke clearly and loudly, both boys froze on the spot, just staring at each other. Darren could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He is not having a conversation with a ghost right now - he is not.

"W-who are you? What do you want from me?" Darren said, his arms going out in front of him again.

"My name is Chris. Chris Colfer... look I think it would be better for you to sit down so we can talk about this."

Darren looked at Chris and nodded before inching his way over to his couch.

Was he really going to let a ghost explain whatever he has to say? Was he sitting down on his own couch with a dead person talking to him? Apparently yes, yes he was.

Chris shuffled to the opposite couch and sat there with his hands folded in his lap. He looked right into Darren's eyes and he felt like shrinking and disappearing again because this time Darren could actually see him. He can see Chris and what he looks like. And Darren is internally freaking out. Chris can feel it.

Ten minutes later and Darren's jaw has dropped. Chris finished explaining everything and for some reason Darren believed Chris. He also couldn't help but notice how attractive Chris was. Were all Angels this perfect?

"I'm going to get you a glass of water. You look like you've seen a ghost!" Chris laughed at his own joke but tried his best to shut up when he noticed Darren wasn't laughing.

"Too soon?"

Darren nodded and looked at Chris in fascination and shock. Chris walked into Darren's kitchen and filled a cup with water before bringing it to Darren who was standing shocked in the kitchen doorway.

At least his Guardian Angel was hot.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind I will have loads of short chapters.

Chris poured a glass of ice water for Darren. He held on to the countertops of the kitchen and sighed a little too loudly. He told Darren and well - he showed himself to Darren, too. He didn't think he would be able to do it, but he did. Darren's reaction was what Chris expected but thankfully Darren was much calmer now. Darren was actually frightened when Chris decided it was a good idea to imagine a tiger and make it into an illusion Darren could see.

Chris jumped a little when he felt something brush past on his white jeans. He looked down and saw a cute cat with green eyes. Chris assumed the cat was Sally, after all, Chris did know everything about Darren. Don't cats meow at ghosts or something? He bent down to rub Sally behind her ear and she purred into his hand.

"I see you've met Sally," Chris jumped for the second time that day. He looked up and saw Darren standing by the kitchen door with a barely visible smile and a very stiff body. "Oh yeah! She's lovely. I love cats!" Chris said, now taking the glass of water and handing it to Darren. "Thank you," Darren whispered. He watched as Darren took a big gulp of water and tried not to look at how some of it missed his mouth and ended up on his lip. Chris forced his eyes to look at Sally instead and waited till Darren said something. "Am I crazy?" Darren's question startled Chris.

"What?"

"How do I know you're real? What if you're just a part of my imagination?"

Chris sighed and frowned. He himself didn't know if any of this was real. "I'm not sure. The best I can say is that you have to trust me."

"Well shit," Darren cursed again.

"You know, for a quiet person, you curse a lot," Chris said.

Darren's back became even more stiff and he hunched his shoulders and looked to the floor. Chris frowned deeper and looked at Darren. He looked so vulnerable, almost scared. Well Chris doesn't blame him. He did make Darren see a giant tiger in the middle of his living room.

"Darren - that's why I'm here. You're alone-"

"-Gee thanks"

"- but I think I can help you come out of your shell. Yeah? Come on, I'm going to need you to trust me here."

Darren looked at Chris wearily and sighed deeply.

"I don't understand why you're here. You're a fucking Guardian Angel! Aren't you supposed to be protecting little kids in the streets or people who don't have homes? I'm just a guy whose lonely. Big deal. I'm not worth any of this," Darren said. That was the most Darren had said since he first saw Chris. Chris himself, looked taken aback.

"Really? Darren, it doesn't matter how small the issue is, you still need protecting and most importantly you need a friend. I'll be that friend. All those little kids out in the streets? And the people with no homes? They have their own Guardian Angel. They're being protected because they're good people. But I'm not their Angel. I'm yours."

Darren turned and walked back to the living room and sat down. Chris sighed internally and followed him. This conversation would probably work best if they were both calm.

Darren looked at Chris with big sad eyes and silently nodded. He was angry at himself. He didn't deserve a Guardian Angel. He never went to church when his lola invited him. Kids all over the world need food and shelter and he is just a lonely guy so they sent him an angel? _Pathetic. That's what you are. You're so pathetic and lonely someone sent you company. Great._

Darren looked at Chris and decided not to resist him. Who knows what sort of powers Angels have. But to be quite honest, Angel was the perfect term for Chris. He surely looked like one. He wore white from head to toe, had such a  beautiful smile and angel-like features. The only thing that was missing were his wings. Darren wasn't even sure if Angels even had wings. What if that was just a myth? Then again, there's a beautiful angel standing in the middle of his kitchen, now petting a purring Sally. So really, anything is possible. 

"How would this work?"

"Just trust me. Although can I ask for a favor?"

Darren nodded.

"Well, I'm still technically human since I'm not a true Novus, so I get feelings like a human. I get hungry and tired and all of that. I was wondering, if it would be okay to-"

"Listen, can you be.... visible? Can you just be, well human? I have a guest bedroom you can sleep in and you can eat whatever you want just - just don't turn invisible. That's creepy," Darren said. Chris almost giggled at how adorable he is.

"You want me to be visible?"

"Well, yeah. You can be like.... oh! You can be like my roommate! Yeah, my roommate." Darren said.

"Your roommate? Are you sure? I don't want to bother..."

Darren shook his head. It was ridiculous really. He was asking a freaking angel to be his roommate and he was taking it so normal. He's an Angel. He's basically dead. Why isn't he internally freaked out?

 _Maybe cause my Guardian Gngel is hot_.

_No no no stop thinking about that. That's bad!_

_Oh god, what if he can read thoughts?_

Chris raised an eyebrow when he saw Darren's cheeks tint a pink color. Why was he blushing?

"Just - please be visible"

*

The rest of the day was Chris explaining to Darren what he's been through in his past life and how he actually became a Guardian Angel.

"Wait... so that tiger? You made me see that?" Darren asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I can sort of make illusions and change the scenery if I want. If I want you to see it then you'll eventually be able to see it as well. Take note that all I've learnt is still processing. It's been only like 37 hours since I died." Darren nearly choked on the hot tea he was drinking. Yeah, he knew Chris died but it's not everyday he has tea with an attractive male Angel who talks about dying like it was normal.

"So... Can you try to change the scenery here? Right now?" Darren asked. He didn't expect Chris to just do it, after all they've only just met.

"Sure, what do you want me to change it into?"

"I don't know... I'm not sure if it's possible but can you change it into my old bakery? I-I don't have a picture of anything so I don't think it'll works since you don't know how it looks li-"

Darren's words trailed off when he saw that his living room wasn't there at all. Instead he was siting on the floor of his bakery. His heart was immediately beating fast, his eyes tearing up, and his hands sweaty.

"How did you-"

"The fire. I was there."

Darren looked both confused and happy. He didn't question it. Not now at least. He was in his bakery and all he could think about was how much he wanted to bake a damn chocolate cake in his oven.

"Wow, I can't believe it's actually, well gone." Darren said. He felt stupid for crying because of a building. But this bakery was what made him happy. The only time he felt safe.

"Okay. Can we go back? It's too much," Darren said softly. Chris nodded and dropped the illusion. By a blink of an eye, Darren and Chris were back on his town couch in his living room. That would probably be the last time he saw his bakery. It looked just like he saw it a few days ago. For one, it wasn't caught on fire with debris all over the place.

"Why were you in the fire? You know - when I was there."

Chris bit his lip. Was he allowed to tell him? Gloria didn't say anything about not telling his assigned person about how they're connected.

"We're connected. Well, I'm connected to you. I can kinda teleport to you. I can feel your emotions, so I know when you're in trouble and so on. Like now, you're confused and relieved."

"That's - a little creepy."

Chris laughed and nodded. Darren had a small smile on his face and Chris hoped that one day he would be able to make Darren grin or laugh. He didn't realize how much he wanted to make Darren laugh until now, but nothing would be more beautiful than Darren's smile.

_Most important rule... do not fall in love with the person you are assigned too. In other words, a human._

Darren looked at Chris with big puppy eyes. Chris' laugh was so.... beautiful.

_Oh god, I'm not crushing on my Guardian Angel, am I?_

_Nope, I totally am._

Darren suddenly stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Chris blinked in shock but followed and watched as Darren took out pans and spoons. He walked over to his fridge and pulled out several different containers.

"Well, are you gonna stand there or help me make dinner? Wait, you _can_ cook, can't you?" Darren questioned quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Uh - yeah. Yeah, I can cook"

"Then come on. Dinner won't make itself."


	7. Chapter Six

Dinner went well, as well as it could've been anyway. Darren didn't think Chris would be able to cook as well as he did but together they made a delicious dish of chicken alfredo with a side of mashed potatoes and green beans. Chris was in charge of the sauce while Darren worked on the chicken and pasta. Things would've been a bit better if Chris wasn't... well dead. It's kind of weird to eat dinner with an angel. He looks like a normal person with an odd obsession of white clothing. He had angelic features that would have made him stand out from humans, though. He had a strong jaw line and the most beautiful blue eyes Darren has ever seen. His hair was in a perfect quiff and his voice was absolutely beautiful. He wondered what Chris would sound like if he sang.

Dinner was mostly silent. There wasn't much to talk about. When they finished, they both washed their plates and put away any leftovers.

"So uh, I'll show you the guest room? Roommate?" Chris almost laughed at how awkward Darren sounded but instead gave a little nod and followed him to the guest bedroom. "So I guess I'll leave you be - oh! I have a spare toothbrush if you want it?"

"That would be lovely."

"Um I also have some pajamas you could borrow?" Chris thought about it for a second. Gloria said he could just imagine what he wants to wear and it'll happen in a blink of an eye but he wants to feel more human. Not to mention wearing Darren's clothes is a bonus. Of course he'll go with the latter.

"Yeah, that would also be nice."

Darren nodded silently and went back to his room to gather the stuff Chris needed. He didn't know all the rules or how being an Angel worked but he wanted to know if it would be possible to kiss one. Chris's lips looked so soft and pink-

Darren shook his head and rested his forehead on his hand. He has an Angel in his guest room. No one would believe him if he even tried to tell them that he's living with an Angel. It hasn't even been a day and Darren already feels a certain pull to him. It all makes sense now. Chris told him that he was with him during the fire, that big white blob must've been him. An angel.

Darren sighed and walked to the guest room. Maybe he was dreaming and none of this was real. It's been a bad day and he just needed some sleep. In the morning he would wake up and find no one in his apartment because none of this is real. For now, he'll play along with his dream.

Chris was sitting awkwardly on the bed and fiddling with his fingers. Weren't Angels supposed to have wings? That's a question he would ask some other time, if there was an other time because this is all a dream. A really handsome dream...

"Chris?" Darren knocked slightly on the open door. He looked to the ground as soon as Chris looked up. He avoided eye contact and just watched his feet as he walked across the room to give over his pajamas. "The bathroom is right across the hall and here's the toothbrush." Darren was surprised he didn't bust his ass because he was straight up looking at the floor.

"Thank you..."

An awkward silence followed shortly after Chris accepted the items. "I'll just, go uh-"

"Yeah okay-"

"Have a good sleep... I guess, angels sleep right?"

_Shut up Darren, shut up._

"Oh um it's a long story, but for now, I guess so."

Out of all the awkward situations Darren has been in (which are quite a few) this one is probably one of the most awkward conversations he's had. Well, there was that one time where he baked a cake for a 26 year old. Apparently she wanted a cake shaped like a penis. The conversation he had with her mother when she came to pick up the cake was beyond awkward. Who orders a cake shaped like a penis? Lenny had been laughing most of the time while Darren, cheeks blushed and pink ears, baked the cake. Now that's a day he will never forget.

"Goodnight Chris."

*

Soon after Darren left the room, Chris changed and went to brush his teeth. He looked into the mirror and was still mesmerized how healthy his skin looked. Maybe it was an Angel thing? After all, God did create his Angels perfect.

Back in the room, Chris worked on his illusions and making things appear. He also worked on making weapons appear. He didn't trust the world now that he's an Angel. Chris could only imagine how many demons there are in the world.

Chris chose a weapon he was comfortable with.

Let's just say he is very handy with Sai swords.

Chris chose his weapon. It was a white sword, as long as his arm, and very heavy. Chris practiced a few twists and turns with the sword before going to bed. He didn't even care if he went to Hell anymore. After today Chris realized how much of a heart Darren has and he would do anything to protect him.

Later that night, Chris was awoken by a sudden pressure in his chest. The pressure was minor, but it was there. Chris sprinted to Darren's room and didn't even bother to knock. All he knew was that Darren felt scared.

Darren was thrashing in his bed and clutching the sheets. His forehead was shiny with sweat and his eyes clenched shut. "Darren?" Chris called softly. He wasn't sure if Darren was asleep or not but by the looks of it he was having a nightmare. Chris closed his eyes and turned transparent, walkI got over to where Darren clutched the sheets. He slowly unclenched one of Darren's hands and held it gently. He sat in the edge of the bed and used his free hand to brush aside Darren's curls that fell onto his forehead.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay I'm here," he whispered gently, hoping to calm Darren. He hummed a simple tune under his breath and gently massaged Darren's back.

_Well, that's not creepy at all._

_Shut up brain._

_Wait, do I even have a brain?_

_Fine, shut up Angel brain._

Chris saw Darren's face relax and his breathing become normal. He no longer held onto the sheets and he stopped thrashing.

Chris smiled, proud of himself for helping Darren. He got back up and walked to his room, well, the guest room.

Once back on his bed, he felt happy that he made Darren feel better even if it meant Darren didn't know.

He remembered how Darren's face twisted up in fear. His eyes shut tightly, his nose crinkled up and forehead creased. He never wanted to see Darren that way Again. Darren kept saying how he shouldn't have a Guardian Angel just because he was lonely. He said kids in need should have one or people on the streets, which is very true, but Chris couldn't help but feel that Darren needed one, too. Just because he wasn't on the streets didn't mean he was happy. Everyone deserves to be happy. Chris knows the kids in need have their own Guardian Angel. Darren should know that, but for now, Chris is Darren's.

Chris sometimes wonders that if he could save Darren and pull up an illusion so he wouldn't get hurt from the fire, why don't other guardian angels do the same when their assigned person is in danger?

He understood how Darren wasn't hurt when he was there but he knows other people have Guardian Angels as well, so why, when they're put in a dangerous situation, do they get hurt?

He just didn't understand.

There were so many unexplained questions roaming through Chris' head. He snuggled closer to the blanket that was around him. He hadn't realized how tired he actually was until he closed his eyes and finally, sleep took over.


	8. chapter Seven

"I'll be fine?" Darren said. It was more of a question than it was a statement.

"I know you will. But I have to go with you! I'm your Guardian Angel!"

"Chris, I'm only going to check out another building nearby, I won't be long-"

"-Darren please, it's my job... to protect you," Chris said. Darren got a call today from a guy named Jonathan, who was selling his building and Darren wanted to check it out.

Chris had insisted for Darren to let him come with him. He is his Guardian Angel after all.

"Fine, but don't be- don't be invisible okay?" Chris chuckled softly but nodded.

Darren stood there watching Chris slowly. He was all dressed up and Chris realized he was still in Darren's pajamas. "Oh! Are we going now?"

"Yes Chris, we are going now," Darren said sarcastically. Its refreshing to hear Darren be a little more comfortable with Chris. Its only been a couple days since he showed himself to Darren but he has been a lot more at ease with Chris in the house.

Chris closed his eyes and pictured a simple t-shirt, jeans, and some shoes. Immediately Chris was changed to the clothes he had pictured in his mind.

"What is this voodoo stuff!" Darren jokingly said while covering his eyes. There really was no need to go to the bathroom and change. The transfer is as fast as lightning. In a blink of an eye, Chris was all ready to go. "It's called maaaagic," Chris said, wiggling his fingers in the air like a magician would do to get the audiences' attention.

A small smile appeared and Darren continued on to the door. "Come on, don't want to be late."

"I'm going to go transparent now okay? I dont want to cause any trouble." Chris said as he gestured to himself. Darren nodded slightly, getting what he means by trouble. The last thing he wanted was to lie to the person who was selling him a building.

The building was a cute little shop. Jonathan had said over the phone that it used to be a café but since business dropped, he decided to sell it. Darren began walking towards the entrance and by now Chris was transparent and right behind him. When they entered the building Chris could tell how much Darren already loved the building. It was just the right size for his bakery, maybe a little smaller but that's okay.

"Oh, you must be Darren?"

A tall guy with shaggy brown hair came out from behind a counter, the only thing the building had inside, and held out his hand so Darren could shake it. He was an attractive guy and Darren was already blushing.

"Oh, yeah I-uh," Darren cleared his throat.

"Yes, I am Darren Criss. You must be Jonathan?"

"Indeed I am."

Jonathan held an intense stare with Darren and his eyes traveled up and down his body lustfully, but Darren didn't seem to notice because Jonathan's eyes were the prettiest green he had ever seen, not as pretty as Chris' eyes but he's an Angel. He'd never have a chance and besides, its been a while since he dated anyone and he can already tell Jonathan is a nice guy.

Chris on the other hand glared at the man. He didn't like him. First of all, he didn't like the way he was staring at Darren's body like that. He just didn't like this guy.

"The uh- the building! The building is lovely."

Thirty minutes of business talking and twenty minutes of Jonathan ogling Darren, they managed to settle on a price because Darren thought the building was perfect and so much better than the last one he checked out.

"Alright I'll have a check in by Monday."

"While I wait for the check, how about you give me a little something something for the wait?"

Darren blushed even harder. He was always terribly awkward in these situations.

"Like w-what?"

"Let me pick you up at 7 today and you'll find out," Jonathan winked. Darren nodded and scribbled down his number on a sticky note that he keeps in his satchel.

Chris was positive that this guy wanted nothing more than to fuck Darren instead of actually taking him out on a date like he deserves.

Darren left the building and nearly yelled when Chris turned visible in Darren's car.

"Oh god, you scared me."

"What? Did you forget I was there because you couldn't stop thinking about that douche back there?"

"Hey, what's your problem? H-he was nice and we are going out tonight." Darren stuttered and turned the ignition and the car roared to life. Well not literally.

"I don't like him."

Darren looked at Chris for a split second before pulling out of the drive way and driving back home.

"Look, I know you're my Guardian Angel but maybe he isn't that bad? Please, I haven't been on a date in so long and maybe this would do me some good and you'll get to be a Bella person-"

"-Novus Bellatorum," Chris corrected.

"Yeah that. Maybe you'll be a Novus faster if I'm, I don't know, happy?" Chris frowned deeper. He had such a bad feeling about Jonathan. He really really didn't like him.

Chris didn't reply and kept quiet all day. Darren frowned at how quiet Chris was being but let it drop. He went to his room and changed for his new date.

Chris sighed. He knew what to do. He couldn't just let Darren get used like that; he just couldn't.

He really had a bad feeling about Jonathan.

*

7 neared faster than Chris expected. Darren was wearing the cutest outfit and his hair was slicked gently, pushed back to tame his curls letting a few spring out. Chris couldn't help but wish Darren was dressing up for him instead of Jonathan. But that's against the rules and he is pretty sure Darren would never like him that way.

"Chris?" Darren called out timidly.

"Chris, I-I know you're here."

Chris sighed and let himself be seen.

"Dude, I told you not to be invisible. It makes me feel like, I don't know, weird" Darren said. How he went from timid to playful was beyond Chris. "Sorry, forgot," Chris mumbled. Darren carefully watched Chris; he wasn't sure if Chris was upset or something, but now was not the time to ask.

"I'm going out."

"Yeah, I know," Chris said, wanting to roll his eyes but instead stared straight at Darren.

"Okay... I'll be back soon-"

"-woah, I'm supposed to go with you, I'm your Guardian Angel."

Darren sighed.

"Listen, this is crazy. You probably don't even exist and I'm laying on my death bed in the hospital right now. So I would like to enjoy my fake-dream-date and my fake-new-bakery. So no, you're not real, therefore you're not coming." Darren said.

He wasn't mad, just frustrated. This was all too crazy to believe, he just didn't believe in that type of stuff. Besides, he has a cute date and Chris wants to go with him? This is the first time in about three years that he has been out on an actual date and he was going to enjoy it.

"Darren wa-" Chris didn't get to finish his sentence because Darren was already out the door. Chris sighed loudly and looked up to the ceiling.

"Why God? Whhhhhy? Why did you give me a cute stubborn one?" He groaned but proceeded out the door. He wasn't a ghost or some supernatural person. He was an actual Angel, but that didn't mean he can suddenly ghost through walls or something. He can, but he tries not to. He could teleport to places and teleport to a specific place for Darren.

He knew Darren wanted his space but Chris had a weird feeling in his stomach. He just really didn't like Jonathan.

Closing his eyes, he tried to connect his mind with Darren's. Chris made a face realizing how creepy that sounded. Kind of like a giant chord coming out of Chris' head and connecting to Darren's.

Chris opened his eyes and found himself walking beside Darren who was heading to where Jonathan told them to meet up. Ten minutes passed by and Darren suddenly stopped. They were on the bad  part of town. Where people mug others or usually where huge gang fights break out. Why would Jonathan tell Darren to meet up here?

Jonathan told Darren not to bring his car since it was a short walk. He said he would take Darren home after. After what? After their date? Now that Darren thinks about it, Jonathan never said it was a date. He just said he wanted a little something-something. Darren's eyes widen in realization. Just as he was about to leave, he was greeted with a males voice that he recognized as Jonathan's.

"Hey Darren," Jonathan said giving Darren a smile.

Chris shivered. He really, really, really didn't like that guy.

"Hey J-Jonathan, I uh- just realized that I have some stuff to do and I have to, I have to go." Darren stuttered trying to get past Jonathan.

Jonathan held onto Darren's elbow tightly to push him back against the old antique shops window. "But you just got here," Jonathan pouted. Chris' heart, if he had one, pounded harshly against his chest. What does he do? What's he supposed to do? Chris stepped closer to Jonathan ready to attack if he did anything to Darren. He looked at Jonathan and nearly had to hold himself upright so he wouldn't fall. Now he knows why he disliked him. Jonathan wasn't human at all. Jonathan was a demon, and Gloria told him about Jonathan's kind, they're called Tenebris Angeli, which translates to Dark Angels. Tenebris Angeli's are the demons that roam earth and take souls or make deals to humans and receive sold souls. The more souls they get, the bigger they expand their armies. Chris didn't know what to do and he was pretty sure Jonathan knew he was there. Gloria told him that demons can feel their presence.

Darren needed help but Chris seemed to be stuck to the ground in fear. There was an actual demon in front of him and he didn't know what to do.

_Send them to Hell, send them to Hell._

Jonathan moved his free arm to hold Darren around his waist and he brought his lips close to his neck. Darren by now was trying to pull away but Jonathan's arm was holding him in place. Chris could feel all the fear in the pit of his stomach. He was feeling Darren's fear. Darren was scared, not him. Chris was angry, he was so angry.

"Let him go," he said loud enough that he knew the demon would hear. The demon stopped in place and pulled away from Darren, who wanted to run away, but was still held on to by Jonathan.

"Oh, I was right. You are here," Darren looked confused. It was obvious he couldn't hear Chris. Darren would only be able to hear Chris if Chris allowed it.

Only a demon can clearly hear an Angel by the naked-ear.

"Let him go," Chris said again through gritted teeth.

Jonathan laughed and let Darren go, who couldn't move because now in-between Jonathan and him, was Chris with a long white sword.

Jonathan backed away with his hands up in the air, still grinning like the happiest man in the world.

"I know who you are. Chris."

"Leave."

"Oh! I'm so scared! Please, you're a newbie huh? You honestly think you can send me back to Hell? I've been on Earth for years, you're just a kid."

"Leave," Chris demanded again, now pointing the sword at him.

"And if I don't?"

Darren began shivering behind Chris. He didn't know what was going on and at first he would've thought that he should have been mad at Chris for lying to him and coming but he wasn't. He had never been so relieved before. Chris took one step forward and glared at Jonathan.

"Then I'll do this," Chris swung the sword close enough to Jonathan for him to back away with wide eyes.

"Wrong move. Come on, you could've let me have a little taste before I killed him!" Jonathan said angrily now staggering forward. His eyes were a bright red color and he had claws.

_CLAWS? No one told me demons had claws!_

Chris pushed Darren aside, hard enough for him to fall over, and collided with the demon.

He swung his sword back and forth but the demon was too fast. Chris was really angry. No one should ever touch Darren like that. Darren was a good guy, he was almost molested!

Just thinking about Darren getting raped by a demon made him even more mad. He aimed for Jonathan's heart and used his legs to trip Jonathan over before violently stabbing the white sword into his heart.

Jonathan's eye were wide and looking at Chris with shock. Chris was shocked too.

In a matter of seconds Jonathan's body turned into ash.

_What is this? Twilight?_

Chris looked at where Jonathan's body was before it turned into ash and made the sword disappear with a flick of his wrist.

Chris was breathing heavily and turned to look at Darren who had tears streaming down his slightly rosy cheeks, his mouth was opened into an 'o' shape.

"Well, how about we have Indian for dinner?"


	9. Chapter Eight

Darren silently watched Chris carefully eat his food. How can Chris be so calm after what just happened? After Jonathan practically disappeared, (Darren still couldn't get over that) Chris literally suggested Indian food. Darren originally offered to pay for some Indian take out but Chris refused saying he can just cook it back at Darren's apartment. Darren wasn't sure how everything was so casual. He had tons of questions but didn't know where to start. Chris simply ate in silence and kept his eyes on the table. Truth is Chris was just as confused as Darren. Fighting a demon sounds...unreal but then again he is an Angel. He just couldn't believe he killed a demon. One that probably had more experience than him. The feeling he got when he was around Jonathan was dislike. He didn't want to say he got jealous, no, it was just dislike because Jonathan was a demon and that's obviously a strong sensation to feel when around one. When he was fighting, and trying not to die, he felt so much anger. He was almost certain that that anger was coming towards his own self rather than Darren. Darren was petrified and Chris never wanted to see Darren scared like that again.

Chris got up to wash his plate. He could feel Darren's stare behind him.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, not turning around from where he was washing the plate.

Darren hesitated to answer but when he eventually did, his voice sounded shaky. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Chris' body suddenly tense and it took him a few moments to realize that Darren was feeling afraid of Chris. He dried his hands and turned to look at Darren.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, now frowning.

"What? No I'm not I just-"

"Darren I'm connected to you, as creepy as that sounds, I feel whatever you feel." Chris said siting back down. Chris really didn't want Darren to be afraid of him. He couldn't exactly blame Darren though, he did kill a demon right in front of him.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I'm a little afraid. But not of you. Of that... thing?"

Chris' body relaxed from its tensed position. Knowing that he wasn't the reason Darren was afraid made him feel at ease once again. What type of Angel would he be if his assigned person was afraid of him?

"Okay. How about you ask whatever questions you want and I'll answer?" Chris sounded confident in what he was saying. It was almost as if he was a different person from the one he used to be when he was alive. He killed a demon and wasn't afraid, he is talking to Darren and he isn't stuttering like he was before.

"Why and how did you kill Jonathan?" Darren said poking at his unfinished food.

"He was a demon. I had a bad feeling about him and it took me following you to prove that bad feeling was right." Chris said.

"I killed him by using my sword. Gloria said I can choose whatever weapon I wanted but there's a rule, that we cannot use man's modern weapons like a gun. Really, the only options are bows and arrows or swords. I used to practice Sai swording so I'm pretty handy with them."

  
Darren nodded and refused to make any sort of eye contact with Chris.

"I've always wondered. Do you have wings? Like can you fly or something?" Chris chuckled. Could he fly? He wishes.

"No I can't fly. But I can teleport, and as for my wings? I don't get them until I complete my task, maybe then I'll be able to fly. You're my task so until then I don't have any wings."

"What about Heaven? I mean I don't really believe in that stuff but you're an Angel. And I'm not crazy, well I hope I'm not and I always did sort of believe that there was a God watching us. What's it like? Have you seen him?"

Darren never really believed in Heaven or Hell. He always thought that everyone just goes out into the dark and that's that. He grew up with his mother believing in God, so he always did wonder if there was someone watching over them. Now that Chris is there with him, he is starting to believe.

"I haven't seen God, no, no one can, accept the messengers and his main Angels. I'm just a Guardian Angel. Heaven, though, is beautiful. You can make anything you want. Close your eyes." Chris said gesturing for Darren to do as he said. "Why?"

"Just do it."

A few seconds later and Chris told him to open them again.

In front of Darren was Chris, on his knees, petting a white tiger. Darren suddenly jumped up and backed away.

"Hey, hey, hey, he won't hurt you! It's okay, remember the first time you saw him and I told you it was an illusion? He's just an illusion now!" Chris said smiling lightly. He reached out his hand so Darren can gently place his hand on his. Chris pulled him closer and brought his palm up to the tigers head to pet. Darren hesitated before petting the tiger.

His frown eased into a big smile as the tiger began nuzzling his big head into Darren's chest causing him to fall on the floor. He began laughing as the tiger licked him and he tried to get away but the tiger just snuggled into him even more. Chris couldn't contain his laughter as he watched Darren laugh and struggle to get away from the white tiger. His chest was filled with happiness and joy. He was almost sure that the happiness and joy were coming from Darren but he couldn't help but feel that it was coming from himself too. When it's Darren's connection to Chris, he feels it in his body. But when it's Chris himself, he feels it in his heart; as cheesy as that sounds, it's true.

"Chris, please make him stop," Darren laughed harder. Chris hasn't seen him this happy before and it was good to hear him laugh and see him smile. He hopes he can make him happier each passing day because it is his job to do so. It is his job to help him feel happy and not alone. But it's also something Chris wants to do on his own. He wants Darren to be happy because of him, because he is his friend. Not because he is his Gaurdian Angel.


	10. Chapter Nine

Two months ago Darren was lonely and shy. Two months later and he is good friends with Chris. Chris helped Darren find a good building for his new bakery (this time no demons, of course.) Eventually Lenny met Chris, and the first thing he said was,"Damn Darren, you have a hot boyfriend!" Darren blushed a crimson red shade and lowered his head and pushed his glasses further up his nose. Lenny sure wasn't afraid to speak his mind. Chris was probably redder than Darren, if that was even possible; no one ever said things like that to him. It wasn't only the compliment that made him blush, it was the fact Lenny thought he was Darren's boyfriend. As much as he'd like to be his boyfriend, he couldn't. One, he is an angel, there's a rule for falling in love with humans, and two, Darren probably didn't like him like that. How many times does Chris have to keep reminding himself that he is an angel and cannot be with Darren no matter how much he wanted too? Enough times to make him question it again.

Lenny and Chris got along great. After a blushing and stuttering Darren explained how Chris was just an old friend of his and in need of a job, everything was settled. Chris Colfer now worked up front at the cash register while Darren and Lenny decorated and baked cakes in the back. He wanted to at least have a job and earn his own money than to have Darren pay for the food and rent. He felt the need to add his own share of the rent and food, after all they were just roommates right? Chris enjoyed working at Darren's bakery; he couldn't remember much of the old one since he didn't really have the time to stop and look around when the whole building was burning in flames and he had to somehow save Darren, but this bakery felt really cozy and it just screamed Darren Criss. The walls were painted a warm brown color and old records where hung up on the "Wall of Fame." Five small tables were scattered around with chairs just in case anyone wanted to come in and eat cupcake with a cup of hot chocolate in the store. Chris' favorite thing in the bakery was the small couch that was pushed up against the wall. Chris suggested that Darren should have a couch or sofa in his bakery to give the shop a homey feeling. Darren agreed to his idea and they went off to IKEA to buy a sofa; they choose it out together and that was really special to Chris. He knew how much Hillary's Delight meant to Darren and he was honestly very happy to be a part of something that means so much to Darren.

Ever since the fire, Darren lost quite a lot of regular customers who would come in to order a cake for the Fourth of July or an anniversary. Now Darren had very little customers but that didn't stop him from beaming everyday about how awesome his bakery looked.

Business started off slow but eventually picked up a peaceful pace.

Once the word was out about how Hillary's Delight was back in business, more and more people started coming in.

"And what's the special event?"

"I'm proposing to my girlfriend, I thought a cake would make it even more special," said the customer.

"Would you like any extra decorations? Any writing? Or is it just a normal cake? " Chris said while scribbling down the customers name in the logbook.

"Just a normal cake please, and it would be lovely to have some writing on the cake that says 'say yes'?" the man said with a nervous smile. Chris couldn't help but smile as well, seeing someone love their significant other so much was always very beautiful and raw.

"Alright, would that be all? A regular cake would be at normal price."

"But doesn't the writing cost extra?"

"Hey, you're proposing. No need to worry I'm sure my boss won't mind." Chris said, silently hoping Darren really wouldn't mind.

The guy smiled brightly before taking out his wallet and paying for his order.

*

"You did what?" Darren yelled. Lenny had gone home and Darren and Chris told him not to worry about closing up. It was just the two of them finishing up the cleaning around the bakery before they headed off home.

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd get mad about this." Chris tried to reason.

"You can't just give a customer a fucking discount because he is fucking proposing? What the fuck?" Darren angrily slammed the oven shut and took the cake he was currently working on and placed it in the refrigerator. "I am not going to write the words. I'm not. And neither are you because if you do... you're..... you're.... you're fired! And you know what? You can walk home!" Darren grabbed his keys and stormed off to his car. Chris stood there shocked at what had just happened. He has never seen Darren so angry before. Yeah there were times where he yelled a curse word when he stubbed his toe against the kitchen counter or accidentally wrote the wrong word on a cake and had to start over but he has never, ever seen him as mad as he was now. Especially over something like this, he has seen Darren do the exact same thing he did all the time. He didn't understand why it was such a big deal. But it was his fault, he shouldn't have done that, he isn't the owner. He's just the cashier. He finished up cleaning and closed up the shop.

Closing his eyes, he tried to connect his emotions with Darren's and immediately was filled with anger and guilt. Chris learned how to block out Darren's emotions, he felt as if he was invading his space when he did that. The only emotions he let pass were the ones when Darren was feeling scared or when he was in trouble. He needed to connect with him now so he could go back home. He doesn't want to call it teleporting, it makes him sound like a weird vampire or someone from doctor who. So he doesn't call it anything as of now.

Once he was back home, he went straight to his room and climbed into bed. He knew Darren must want some space.

Darren did want some space. But not from Chris. All he wanted was to cuddle Chris and give him sweet stolen kisses. He wasn't sure why he got angry at Chris. He could've calmly explained that the bakery is fairly new and they should just keep everything steady for now. He wasn't even angry but just watching Chris stand there made him extremely mad and he wasn't sure why. Recently, all he could feel towards Chris, was anger. He had no reason to be angry at him but he just was. He knows Chris learned how to block his feelings so he probably couldn't feel what Darren was feeling.

He tried to brush it aside and label it as stress from the bakery but everything was going so smoothly that the only thing he really needs to be stressed about, is the fact that when he gets home he still has to fix the sink in the kitchen that has gotten clogged up.

He couldn't believe he left Chris alone at the bakery. He knows Chris is smart and wouldn't leave without locking up but he feels so guilty about just leaving him.

Darren is attracted to Chris and there's no denying that. He finds himself drifting off sometimes, wondering what it would feel like to hold his hand or kiss him while they're on dates, but all of that is crushed with the thought that he is one of God's Angels and he is going to have to leave eventually. He also doesn't want him to get in trouble, Chris told him some of the rules and one of the biggest ones was 'do not fall in love with a human or your assigned person'. Darren sighed when he heard footsteps and a closing door. Chris was home and probably went to bed.

*

"Look I'm sorry I was such a douche-"

"I'm sorry I gave that guy the-"

Both guys stopped talking and looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Okay, okay, you first" Chris said to Darren who nodded slowly, a small smile still at his lips.

"I'm sorry I was being such a douche. I don't know what came over me, I should've just tried to talked to you and explain things but I lashed out and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for leaving you.. that was extremely rude of me to do."

Chris stared at Darren before nodding and moving along to the kitchen where Darren followed behind.

"It's okay, you have every right to be mad at me. I didn't follow instructions and I swear it won't happen again."

Chris moved to grab a pan and the eggs carton to make some breakfast for the both of them. "Are you okay?" Chris asked, quickly looking at Darren. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, I guess just a little stressed." Darren said now smiling a bit bigger than he was before. Maybe things were okay now?

"You know, I'm kind of craving some brownies..."

"In the morning?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... want to help?"


	11. Chapter Ten

"Okay you're turn," Darren said to Chris who opened his mouth wide in response. Darren closed one eye and aimed for Chris' mouth. If he misses then it would be his turn to cook dinner tonight. "Okay, one... Two... Three!" Darren threw the grape right into Chris' mouth. Darren threw his hands up in the air and cheered. Chris playfully pouted but he couldn't help but smile at how cute Darren looked cheering. "Oh whatever," Chris mumbled and pretended to be mad.

"I'm craving Mexican today. How about you make some tacos?" Darren said, giving Chris a toothy grin. "Daaaaaaare, that's not fair!"

"Yes it is! I clearly said that 9 out of 10 grapes go inside our mouths and whoever does it first can sit back and watch a marathon of Harry Potter while the other cooks dinner." Chris groaned but stood up nonetheless. "While you cook can I play with Tennis?" Tennis was the name of the white tiger that Chris makes with his illusions and almost gave him a heart attack the first time he met him. The name was completely random but it suited him. "Sure, is Sally going to mind?"

Sally walked across the living room to where Chris stood and curled at his feet. "No, she's a bit... preoccupied," Darren grinned. Chris nodded and brought Tennis to life.

Darren wasn't feeling angry at Chris anymore. He felt attracted to him more than anything and each day was getting harder to contain his feelings and emotions towards him.

After about thirty minutes, Darren walked into the kitchen and grabbed some soap to wash his hands.

"You can drop it."

"Drop what?"

"Tennis." Chris raised an eyebrow but dropped the illusion so Tennis was gone.

Darren began filling tortillas with the chicken Chris prepared for the tacos. "What're you doing?" Chris asked confusingly. Darren only smiled and said,"Helping."

"But you won. You know? With the grapes."

"I want to help."

"Okay, whatever. Try this," Chris said as he brought up the spoon full of salsa to Darren's lips.

"It's not that spicy, I promise."

Darren opened his mouth a little and tasted the salsa that Chris made. "Wow, that's really, really good!"

"You think?"

"Hell yeah!" Darren said while grabbing a tortilla chip that was in a bowl on the counter for dinner and scooped up some salsa. He popped the chip in his mouth and closed his eyes. "I swear, you make the best salsa I have ever tasted." Chris laughed and shook his head. By the corner of his eyes, he could see Darren grabbing another tortilla chip and scooping more salsa.

"Here try it."

Chris opened his mouth and let Darren feed him the chip. "It's good, right?" "Of course it's good, I made it." Instead of laughing, Darren stayed looking at Chris as if he was trying to figure something out. Chris automatically thought something was on his face so he brought up his hand to his cheek. "Do I have something on my face?"

Chris' hand was gently pushed down by Darren and instead replaced by his calloused hand. He looked straight into Chris' blue eyes and stroked his cheek. Chris was frozen in place, like his feet were glued to the ground.

"You're so beautiful," Darren suddenly said. Chris saw him lean closer, their lips now an inch apart. He can easily stop this, he knows what would happen if he kisses Darren, but right at that moment, he didn't really care. Chris leaned in all the way and closed the gap between them. People have always told him that a first kiss with the person you really liked would feel like fireworks. Nothing about the kiss felt like fireworks. Chris blocked all emotions from Darren and instead let the kiss speak for itself.

Darren pulled Chris closer to him and pushed him gently onto the kitchen counter for him to lean on.

The kiss felt like home. It felt perfect and it felt amazing. Nothing would compare to the kiss he was sharing with Chris.

Darren let his tongue glide in beside Chris'. Every emotion he felt was strong and bold. He never wanted to let go.

"T-the stove D-dare" Chris panted against Darren's lips.

"I turned it off," Darren whispered. Sally moved away from the two boys who were now making out and instead went to sit by the window where the warm sun shines through.

When they pulled apart, their lips were pink and a little bit swollen from the pressure and force their lips were holding.

"You're still here." Darren said while breathing heavily.

"I'm still here" Chris said as if he was promising.

Chris stared into Darren's eyes and he broke out into a smile. He jumped onto the countertop and wrapped his legs around Darren's waist and his arms around his shoulders. "Kiss me."

"Gladly."

He soon felt Darren's lips on his. It went on for a few more minutes before Chris felt something poke at his thigh. Darren pulled away from the kiss and blushed.

"I'm sorry, we can stop-"

"-no, I- let's keep going? Only if you want..."

Darren sighed. "Oh, I want too."

Darren's lips were now sucking on Chris' neck wetly and sloppily.

Chris threw his head back to give Darren more access and in less then two minutes, he found his soft spot behind his ear.

"Can.. Can I touch you?" Chris said breathlessly.

"Oh fuck, yeah-yeah please." Darren blushed at his begging but Chris found it really hot. He pressed their mouths together and let his hands run down Darren's stomach. "Shirt- off, now." Darren pulled away for a second to take off his shirt before attacking Chris' neck with kisses. Chris platex with one of Darren's nipples, to which Darren moaned against his neck.

Chris quickly unzipped Darren's pants and Darren pulled away to slip his pants and boxers off. Chris stared at Darren's cock; he really hadn't ever done anything like this before. Darren seemed to sense Chris' nerves so he gently pecked his lips. "We can stop if you want. Maybe we're rushing this?"

"No, I-I want to keep going, I really like you."

Darren smiled. "I really like you too. How about we take this slow yeah? I'll guide you through it." Chris nodded and avoided Darren's gaze.

"Hey, no, look at me. Its okay. You don't have to be embarrassed or nervous." Darren gave Chris a small smile which Chris returned. Darren grabbed one of Chris' hands and guided it to Darren's cock. "Yeah, just like that." Chris moved his hand up and down the shaft.

"Come on, am I going to be the only one naked here?" Chris chuckled and quickly slid off the counter, imagining himself naked. His hand automatically went back to Darren's cock and moved his hand faster and harder.

"Uh, yeah just like that C-Chris, yes!" Darren moaned. He began rubbing Chris' cock at the same time as Chris rubbed him and together they came. Eyes rolled to the back of their heads, hands covered in cum and foreheads touching while they pant out their orgasm.

"That, that was incredible."

"Yeah. That was," Chris said breathlessly.

"And you're still here." Darren smiled.

"I'm still here."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Darren woke up in the early hours of the morning. He was nervous to see Chris. What they did yesterday - he hoped wasn't a mistake. Each growing day he felt angry at himself and Chris, for no apparent reason. Yesterday, he was so close to Chris, and he had never felt so happy and relieved before. He only hoped Chris didn't regret it because he's not sure he could handle that from Chris. He liked Chris more than he should and he keeps telling himself that it's only because he hasn't met a guy like Chris before. Chris was nice, handsome, and a gentlemen. The only thing that worried him was that Chris was an Angel. It's still so hard to believe but Chris has showed him stuff he has never seen before - literally.

Having Chris with him makes him feel safe and happy, probably because he was an Angel but that didn't stop Darren from finding Chris extremely attractive.

He wasn't sure how he ended up giving Chris a handjob but he could only hope that Chris didn't think of him any different. Chris said he liked him, but he knows he can't possibly be with him otherwise.

What if Chris gets in trouble for doing what he did with Darren last night?

Darren brushed his teeth and put on a clean shirt. He walked to the kitchen and began making breakfast. While waiting for the bacon to cook properly, Darren pulled out his schedule and marked what cakes needed to be done today.

Denise's 70th birthday cake is finished and ready for pick up today.

Henry's football shaped cake needed to be boxed.

Sarah's graduation cake needed to be decorated and boxed today.

"Morning." Darren jumped and dropped his schedule on the floor as Chris came in the kitchen. He quickly bent to get it and placed it on the counter. "Oh, uh, morning," Darren mumbled, turning so his back was facing Chris and instead flipped over the bacon that was still sizzling in the pan. His heart pounded against his chest loudly. What if Chris yelled at him? He felt nervous and scared. He knows Chris can feel his emotions but Chris knows how uncomfortable that makes him feel, so he blocks them.

He felt Chris brush past him over to the cupboard. Chris brought out two coffee mugs and put the coffee to brew. "I'm making breakfast."

"Yes, I am aware." Silence surrounded the room until both boys broke out into fits of laughter. "Oh god, this is fucking awkward." Darren said, blushing a bit.

"It doesn't have to be." Darren's laughter died down as soon as Chris said that. He didn't know what to say. At this point he was pretty sure that Chris was going to tell him that last night was a terrible mistake.

Chris moved over to where Darren put his schedule and picked it up. He grabbed a pencil and began writing.

When Chris finished writing, he gave the schedule to Darren and walked over to the toaster to make toast. Raising an eyebrow, Darren read what Chris wrote.

Thursday 7:00pm : Date with Chris?

Darren quickly looked up at Chris, who had a small smile but was fiddling with his fingers.

"W-what? Really?" Darren asked. Had he read wrong, or was Chris asking him out on a date?

"Yeah, I've saved some money from working at the bakery. We're- We're probably taking this a bit... backwards, you know, with the stuff that happened last night, but I really do like you. And I'm still here."

That's exactly why Darren was so worried: Chris was still here. Something was wrong.

*

Gloria has never felt more afraid then she has right at this moment. She was in charge of Chris in case he got into any trouble, she was supposed to guide him, she was supposed to stop him from doing something stupid. She didn't understand how she couldn't communicate with him. She went down to Earth to find him and try to stop him from falling in love with Darren but she couldn't get near him. He couldn't even hear or see her.

"Wait- Who did you say his assigned person was?" Riley said to Gloria. Riley was also a Novus. He tried to calm Gloria down because apparently one of the Fallen Angels have broken one of the most important rules.

"I-I can't think right now Riley! This isn't about his assigned person, this is about how he is going to get in trouble and I can't warn him!" Gloria said panicking. Angels can have emotions but they can also sustain them from having any bad ones. Gloria hasn't had a panic attack since, well since she was on Earth just before she died. Riley calmly grabbed her hands and held her for a moment. She finally calmed down and looked at Riley who quickly let go of her hands and cleared his throat.

"Okay, um, can you tell me what exactly- uh, what's his name?"

"Chris."

"Right, can you tell me what Chris did? What rule he actually broke?"

"He hasn't broken it yet, I mean he did break one, but he's going to break the most important one if we don't stop him!" Riley's eyes widen in realization.

"Wait, tell me who his assigned person is."

"Riley, don't you understand that Chris is going to get in trouble and all you're thinking about is his assigned person?"

Riley stared off into the distance. He stood frozen. Everything was starting to make sense now. The reason why Gloria couldn't get near Chris, the reason why he couldn't see or hear her-

"Riley... what's wrong?" Riley's eyes drifted to Gloria's short frame. He didn't know what to say, he wasn't even sure it would be the same person.

"What's his name? His assigned person?"

"Why-"

"Gloria, please." He begged, starting to feel slightly afraid.

"Darren. Darren Criss." Riley wanted to yell out and curse, but of course he couldn't do that and he hoped God would forgive him for his thoughts.

"Gloria, Oh gosh, no."

"What? What's wrong?" Gloria grew even more panicked than she already was.

"Darren Criss, Gloria, Darren Criss is to be Chosen." Riley had known about Darren for awhile, he didn't want to tell Gloria because he knew how much it would hurt her.

Gloria stopped. She stopped her breathing. She stopped her movements, and if she had a real human beating heart, that would've stopped too. Instead she was sure her soul heart was the one that stopped.

"No." She whispered. Had she assigned Chris to the one that was to be chosen to lead the Dark Angels' army?

"We have to go to the Conmenticius Tutoribus House."

"What? Why?"

"We have to go now-"

"Riley, I don't understand" Gloria began but Riley was already walking away from the Novus House. "Riley wait! I'm not leaving this spot until you tell me what's going on!" Gloria exclaimed while crossing her arms. Riley stopped walking and huffed in annoyance.

"Chris' soulmate, Gloria. Chris' soulmate is Darren."


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Goodnight, Darren." Chris said. Normal couples who go on their first dates say goodbye at one of the person's doorstep, maybe a kiss goodnight. In this case, Chris stood by Darren's room door before going to his. "Night, Chris." Darren replied, watching Chris walk away. He shut his door and leaned against it. Chris took him to a nice restaurant and after dinner they took a walk down the boardwalk. No matter how much he enjoyed the date, at some point he would feel angry and annoyed at Chris. But it wasn't only Chris. It was everyone in particular. He found himself wanting to yell at the waiter for bringing him his drink without ice and he found himself ready to punch a guy's face for talking too loud in the restaurant. He had no idea why he was feeling this way and he felt ashamed. Chris was amazing in every way. He had no reason to be mad at him. He even got angry with himself when he slowly started accepting that he was falling in love with Chris.

He decided to just sleep it off.

Meanwhile, Chris had no idea how bothered Darren actually was. Instead he happily went to sleep. If he was alive and human, he wouldn't be feeling this way. He would've never met Darren. Yes, he only lived a few hours away from San Fransisco but because he was so lonely and upset all the time, he would've never had the courage to travel and explore. Being an Angel really changed his mind about himself. He wasn't sure if being an Angel or starting over in a new place made him confident but it was really refreshing. He sometimes wonders what his family is doing. Chris, of course, misses his family. He wants to see and hug his parents. He wants to play with his little sister. Gloria said he could visit his family as long as he doesn't show himself but he was afraid that the minute he sees them, he will forget every single rule and just dash and attack them with  hugs. They would probably think they're dreaming because it's obvious he can't just come back to life.

He couldn't possibly break another rule at this point. He already broke one. Maybe two, he's not sure. He doesn't want to admit to falling in love with Darren. He's afraid he will hurt him when he leaves after his task is over. It's not only that - Chris is also afraid of what God might do when he finds out he broke the most important rule. He is still surprised that he is still here on Earth with Darren instead of in Hell. Just thinking about Hell makes him shiver. Did he really want to risk himself and go to Hell? He can't deny his attraction towards Darren. It's almost impossible not to want to kiss him and hold his hand, let alone love him.

Beside Chris' bed was Gloria, frantically trying to get his attention. She desperately tried to call out to him but he couldn't hear her.

"Gloria, come on its no use," Riley said behind her.

"You heard what the Conmenticius Tutoribus Angels said. Because Chris died, Darren was supposed to be given a new soulmate but Chris made contact with Darren in the process, now their bond is stronger than ever."

"Can't they just give Darren a new soulmate?" Gloria asked desperately. She was so afraid that Chris would be sent to Hell.

And she was afraid for Darren to be the Chosen One.

"No, he's already in contact with Darren, that's why they can't give Darren a new soulmate."

"But Chris is dead!"

"That doesn't matter, they're connected and they've found each other. Not only that but Chris connects with Darren emotionally too and that makes an incredible bond."

Gloria frowned further and furrowed her eyebrows.

"This has never happened before," Gloria said while shaking her head.

"No, it hasn't. Especially now that Darren is the Chosen One. That has definitely never happened before."

Gloria bit her nails as she watched Chris happily sleep.

"Is there anyway Darren can be... Unchosen?"

"I don't exactly know."

"Maybe we could... Talk to Darren instead." Riley gave Gloria a pointed look but she had already disappeared. Riley grumbled and quickly tried to follow her trail before she left him completely. He ended up in a room with beige walls. He saw Gloria leaning over Darren's bed; he was asleep and he hoped she hadn't woken him yet.

"Gloria please...." Riley whispered harshly. Gloria stared down at Darren with amazement in her eyes. She looked back at Riley before nodding.

*

"Good morning Chris!" Darren said cheerfully as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He was feeling really happy today and he wasn't sure why. This time he was sure of his feelings and he wasn't angry or annoyed. Instead all he wanted to do was have a lazy day with Chris.

Chris smiled at Darren and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Am I allowed to kiss my boyfriend?"

"We're boyfriends?"

Chris immediately unwrapped his arms from Darren and took a few steps back. His cheeks turned a bright red color and Darren held back his chuckle.

"Uh- I mean, cause you know, we like each other, and I know we only had one date bu-" Darren shut Chris up by placing his lips against his. He took control over the kiss and pulled Chris closer even though he was a little bit taller than him.

"I would be honored to be your boyfriend," Darren mumbled against Chris' lips.

Chris grinned and sat down on the table and began eating the breakfast that Darren made for him.

Today they didn't have to go to the bakery and work since it was their day off. They figured they would have a nice lazy day and experiment with their new relationship. Darren was genuinely happy and kept stealing little kisses from Chris. It was nice having a day together and not be annoyed with himself.

"Hey Chris, can I ask you a personal question?" Darren said as he took a sip of his water.

Chris didn't take his eyes of the tv but instead nodded.

"Do you miss your family?" Chris suddenly looked at him with sadness in his eyes. Darren immediately wished he hadn't asked.

"Yeah, I do. I miss them a lot. I have a little sister named Hannah. She was the light of my life, really." Chris said smiling at the memory of his sister. "I miss my mom and dad too."

"Why don't you go visit them? I mean, you probably don't have to show yourself but it would be nice to see them right?"

Chris stayed silent for a while before answering.

"I'm scared. What if I show myself to them? What if I won't be able to leave?" Darren reached across and held Chris' right hand. "You're braver than you think Chris. I think you should at least go and make amends. Kind of like a goodbye." Chris thought about it for a while. Surely, it wouldn't hurt to see them one last time.

"Can you come with me?" Chris said holding Darren's hand a little tighter with every word he spoke.

"How?"

"Gloria showed me how to connect with my surroundings and teleport a human." Darren didn't know if he should go with Chris. If it was something personal to him, he wouldn't want to ruin it.

"You're my boyfriend. It'll be like meeting my family." Darren laughed and smacked Chris in the stomach playfully. "Yeah, okay."

"Can we go now?" Darren nodded and Chris relaxed. "Okay, close your eyes. It's going to feel weird at first. It'll feel like you're being ripped from reality. Try to stay conscious and focus on my voice."

"Yeah, way to make it sound gentle." Darren huffed. Suddenly Darren was filled with surreal emotions. He felt comfort and happiness. It was a warm feeling within himself.

"Can you hear me?" Chris' voice sounded so close to him. He was temped to open his eyes. "Speak with your thoughts." Darren let his thoughts speak for him.

"Yeah, I can hear you." Chris was... communicating with him through his mind.

"Okay, it'll be over in a second okay?" Darren let out a little breath.

In less than a second, it felt like his entire body was being pushed under water and then somehow like he was floating in space.

He was suddenly standing on his feet and he swayed a little from the dizziness. "Are you okay? You can open your eyes now." Darren opened his eyes and saw that they were in a room. The emotions he had felt earlier were now gone. Chris connected with him so he would be able to hear him in his mind.

"This is my room." Chris said, he looked around and smiled to himself.

Pictures of Chris as a kid were on the wall, or pictures of Chris and a little girl with blonde hair at Disney World.

"Is that your sister?"

"Mmhmm." Darren looked back at Chris who was trying so hard not to let his emotions get to him.

Darren walked back to Chris and held his hand. "I read a mythology book about soulmates. I'm not sure if you're my soulmate but, you connect with me through emotions. In the book it said soulmates sometimes feel what the other person can feel and that helps with pain, sadness, or anger. It helps because we share the emotions and that makes us one. Connect with me. I want to feel what you are feeling and in the process, you'll feel better." Chris hesitated but eventually gave in.

Darren wanted to cry. He wanted to sob and sit on the floor. He looked at Chris who was biting his lip. It was obvious that he felt a little better now that they both shared the sadness within Chris. Did this mean they were soulmates?

"I can stay here if you want." Chris shook his head. "No, I want you to come. It'll be like meeting my parents." Chris smiled sadly at Darren. He knew that the relationship they had would be temporary and since Chris was dead, there was no way of actually meeting his parents.

They held hands as Chris opened the door from his bedroom and walked downstairs where the rest of his family would be at. Chris held in a breath as he saw Hannah sitting on the couch, watching tv as she ate some popcorn. The house felt gloomy and dull. Chris moved his eyes to the kitchen door and nodded at Darren. They walked together hand-in-hand and strode through the door. Being an Angel has its perks.

Chris' mom and dad were cooking together while talking about something Chris preferred not to hear.

"I miss him," Chris' mom sniffled.

"I know, I miss him too."

"I just wish he would've told us how he was feeling. I-I..." And with that, Chris' mom began to cry.

Darren's eyes watered at the sight in front of him. He knew it was probably from what Chris was feeling but he was sure that even if Chris wasn't connected to him, he would've cried either way. It was so sad having to watch a mother cry for her dead son. Chris let go of Darren's hand and began walking closer to where his parents hugged each other tightly. He wrapped his arms around them both and that caused them both to stop crying.

"I miss you guys too. I love you" He knew that his parents couldn't hear him. He wouldn't allow them too, but he knew they could feel his presence.

"Can you feel that?" His mom asked.

Chris let them go and grabbed Darren's hand again before leaving the kitchen.

They stood just outside the kitchen door and Chris took in a deep breath. "You okay?" Darren asked.

"I'm fine." Chris replied.

Chris lead Darren to the living room where his sister watched some show he didn't recognized. He sat down on the couch and stared at the tv.

"I know you're here." Chris jumped slightly and looked at Darren with fear in his eyes. Darren felt like he was about to have a panic attack.

"I can feel you. I know you're doing good, Chris. We miss you. I miss you." Hannah said with a watery smile. Darren's body began feeling an overwhelming sensation of sadness.

"I went into your room a few days ago for the first time since you died. I cried so hard. I even slept in your bed. I know you didn't even live here but that room doesn't make it any less yours since you moved out. I also snuck out of the house last night and took your apartment keys. Mom decided to keep the apartment and pay the rent as time went on. I asked her if I could move in when I graduated. She said yeah."

Chris' sight began to be blurry. Tears were now pouring down his cheeks. He looked at Darren only to see tears rolling down his cheeks too. Darren's body then suddenly felt normal. He realized Chris must've broken the connection so Darren wouldn't feel too much of the sadness. Darren continued to cry, he didn't need to feel what Chris was feeling because he already felt it in front of him.

"I won't change anything. I'll keep everything as it is. I'll sleep in the guest bedroom. I'll take good care of your apartment Chris. I love you, big brother. Tell the Angels I said hi." Chris couldn't bare it anymore. He stood up and grabbed Darren's hand.

"Focus on my voice and close your eyes," a wobbly voice whispered into his ear. 

  
Yet again Darren was connected to Chris. His voice was floating in his mind and before he knew it, the connection was broken and they were back home with a sobbing Chris on his shoulder.


	14. Chapter thirteen

Chris' heart was pumping hard in his chest. His soul's heart. He woke up in the middle of the night with a feeling of anger but what overcame that feeling was the feeling that Darren was in danger. He immediately got up and ran into Darren's room to check on him only to find that he wasn't there. Chris looked crazily all over the apartment but there was no sign of Darren. Chris immediately focused and connected with Darren's mind and emotions and he found himself in an alleyway. He ran as quickly as he could through the dark alleyway and made twists and turns but didn't see any sign of Darren. The feeling of danger got heavier and harder in Chris' chest. He felt lightheaded and the need to vomit. He was so afraid that Darren was hurt. All his mind could think is ' _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead. I love you, I love you.'_ It was a scary thing to admit but right now he didn't give a damn about it, all he cared about was Darren. Behind a dumpster, Chris caught eye of a body on the ground. He could physically hear his heart in his own ears now. He ran towards the body, eyes already filled with tears and sank down onto the floor to check who it was. The feeling in his chest was now making him go crazy. He moved his hand up to the body's head and checked if it was Darren, but what he saw was something he did not expect.

How could it be? Connecting to Darren brought him here.

Lenny was on the ground, neck slit and covered in blood, eyes wide open in fear. The last thing he saw was probably his murderer. Chris bit back a sob. Lenny was a good guy, hard working, nice to everyone. He worked at the bakery to save up money to keep paying for college. Who would do something like this?

Chris wiped his tired eyes and looked around. He got up and continued looking for Darren. Lenny was still floating through his thoughts. He knew he should probably call the police but he still needed to find Darren.

Lenny didn't deserve to die like that. He was a good guy who wanted to make a living out of writing books. He was such a lively guy who always made people smile, and was very friendly to everyone. Will he see Lenny in Heaven? Chris silently sent a prayer to God. Chris' body began shaking a little from the chilly midnight air. He was still crying from the shock of Lenny's death, but his mind was now racing with different scenarios of how Darren could be found dead.

Chris stopped to take a deep breath. It's not going to help him if he keeps panicking. It's best to keep calm and stay positive because Darren has to be okay. He has too.

Closing his eyes, Chris took a deep breath and tried connecting with Darren once more. When he opened his eyes, he was lead to the same place where he found Lenny.

*

Darren didn't know what came over him. Lenny was his friend, the closest friend he had ever had. It was as if something had possessed him to do it. All he could actually, vividly remember, is waking up and walking out from his apartment. The rest is a blur. He does remember some events, like the one he wishes he hadn't remembered. He remembers brutally backing Lenny up against the alleyway wall and seeing Lenny beg for his life. He remembers having a wicked smirk on his face as he witnessed his friend plead for his life. He remembers the warm blood falling from Lenny's neck making contact with his hand. He remembers hearing Lenny's choking sounds as he gasped for air. He remembers slicing Lenny's throat open in one flick. He remembers feeling satisfied with his kill.

When he finally came to his senses, Darren panicked and jumped onto the dumpster before climbing the alleyway wall and staying on the rooftop of the building. How he climbed the wall so fast, he has no clue. He was turning into a completely different person and he didn't know what to do.

Darren watched silently as Chris cried when he saw Lenny behind the dumpster. His heart ached for Chris but he couldn't let him know he did it. Chris continued walking but suddenly reappeared back again. Darren stood very still, hoping Chris wouldn't see him. "Darren?" Chris called out. By now Chris was on the verge of having a panic attack. He couldn't lose Darren.

"Darren please, please tell me you're here."

"For an Angel, you sure are a weak pussy."

Darren and Chris both turned their heads to the voice. Behind Chris was a man in all black. Chris frowned deeply and stared at the man.

"My boy did a good job killing that wimp, for his first time!"

"Who the fuck is your boy? Bring him out so I can send both your asses to where you belong!" Chris said with anger in his voice. Darren trembled with fear.

"You wouldn't dare kill my boy."

"Why the fuck not?"

The man chuckled darkly and began walking closer to Chris, who backed away.

"Because that boy is your boyfriend."

Darren's heart almost stopped.

Chris' heart did stop.

"All you demons and your horrible lies." Chris sneered.

"Oh but it's true! He sliced him up real good. I saw everything, my favorite part was when he enjoyed the beg-"

"Shut up!" Chris suddenly swung a golden sword, almost hitting the man, or rather, demon.

The demon held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Woah buddy, put that sword away, I don't want any trouble. I'm only telling the truth. Ask him yourself." The demon suddenly pointed at Darren up on the roof. Darren didn't have time to back away because Chris' eyes were already on him. Tears filled Darren's eyes in fear. Not of the demon but of Chris. He was afraid Chris would leave him because he was a bad person.

"Come down here boy," the demon demanded. Darren was paralyzed in his spot, starring at Chris' disbelieving eyes.

"I said, come down here now!" The demon held up a hand and motioned for Darren to come down. An invisible force suddenly threw Darren across the alleyway and land by the dumpster next to Lenny's dead body. Chris didn't move, he just stared at Darren.

"Tell pretty boy here what you did, honey." The demon said mockingly.

Darren choked back on his tears as he made eye contact with Chris.

"I-I don't know what came over me. I killed my friend! I don't know what's happening, please believe me Chris."

The demon chuckled. He shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Chris showed no emotion. Instead, he took his eyes off Darren and swung hard at the demon. The demon was caught off guard and howled in pain as the golden sword made contact deep in his skin.

His eyes glowed a deep blood red and stared at Chris as he twisted his sword once more before the demon turned into ashes.

Darren stared at Chris in shock. But before he knew it, Chris was gone.

Darren cried hard, he cried for Chris, for himself, for Lenny. He stared at Lenny's lifeless body and quickly took out his phone and called the police.

*

"Oh my go-"

"Gloria..." Riley said sternly. Gloria rolled her eyes but corrected herself.

"What? I wasn't even going to say God's name in vain, sheesh. Oh my gosh."

Gloria and Riley watched as Chris suddenly disappeared and Darren was left alone to cry. Gloria's heart ached at the sight before her. She looked at Riley, who also had sadness in his eyes. "We have to talk to him."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"He needs-"

"No."

"Just one-"

"No." Gloria angrily huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly. "How are we supposed to help him?"

Riley groaned. If they talked to Darren, they would get in a lot of trouble, but if they didn't, Darren could be in serious danger.

"We have to talk to Chris first."

"You heard what the Conmenticius Tutoribus House said! We need both of them to be together, connecting!" Riley frowned. He knew Gloria was right. The only way to actually get to speak with Chris was to have him connect with Darren emotionally so they can speak through their minds. That meant, they'd have to talk to Darren first.  
Riley looked at Gloria who was encouraging him to agree. He sighed and nodded. He couldn't bear the thought of Darren and Chris going to hell for something they can't help within themselves.

"Darren?"

Darren's head snapped up at the calm voice. He slowly backed away till his back was touching the wall. "Darren, we're here to help." A man suddenly appeared in front of him. He was tall with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He looked oddly familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Next to him, a woman appeared. She was petite with a beautiful white gown and long strawberry blonde hair going down her back. He looked between the woman and the man. His breathing became uneven and his sight became blurry. "Grandma? Grandpa?"

Gloria smiled gently as she watched her grandson's face show some type of happiness. "Hello my maha."

Riley's doubt flew out of his mind as soon as Darren called him grandpa. Boy, had it been a while since he heard someone call him that. Gloria threw her arms around Darren's little frame as if he was the child she remembered from years ago. "Lola I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me! I-I..."

"It's okay. Shhh it's okay." Gloria said. Riley came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife and his grandson.

"You've grown a foot since I last saw you!" Riley said, trying to lighten up the mood and forget that the person Darren murdered was right next to them.

"Maha, we need to talk to Chris, but we need you to be there with us. It's really important." Even years later, Darren's grandma still talks to him like a child. Darren was okay with that. It was nice to have some sort of normality in his life- even if it was his dead grandparents. Darren didn't hesitate, he agreed.

*

Chris wondered how he could still have feelings for a monster. He was willing to literally go to Hell for Darren. Now Darren was the one that was from Hell. He never thought that a sweet, innocent, kind hearted guy like Darren could be so evil. He committed a murder. But when Darren said he didn't know what came over him, maybe he was telling the truth. He didn't know what to believe anymore. He was falling in love with Darren and he had no way of stopping his emotions from growing. Chris looked up to the sky with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said out loud. He didn't know who he was saying sorry to, he suppose God must've heard him because he suddenly felt better. Was that an Angel perk?

Was Darren really evil? The demon said that he was 'his' boy. That had to mean something. What would a demon want to do with Darren anyway? He's a human.

Chris sighed loudly. He felt chills run through his body. They weren't good chills. They were the chills you get when something was about to happen. Something bad.

Chris looked behind himself making sure no one was following him. The atmosphere was filled with an eerie feeling that lingered in the air. He had company.

"What do you want from me?" Chris suddenly yelled. Being an Angel was like having karma, all he ever received was negative things.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, pretty boy." As if it were the devil himself, a woman appeared from a dark corner in the other side of the abandoned street. She wore a black coat with black jeans. Her black hair fell perfectly down her shoulders all the way to her waist. Her skin was as pale as snow, and her eyes a piercing green like a cats. The only actual color she had on were her stilettos. Red stilettos; Chris furrowed his eyebrows at the irony of the situation. Chris didn't have to particularly know the woman to actually know who she was.

"So it's true, the devil does wear Prada." The woman smirked. She opened her arms wide and twirled around like she was showing off what she was wearing.

"Always. It's nice to see you again, Colfer."

"I've never seen you before. But I know who you are."

The woman walked across the street slowly.

"You were the Angel of Hope. You were sent to Hell because you didn't complete your task." Chris said. He didn't take out his sword. The demon wouldn't hurt him, or he hoped she wouldn't.

"Ah, but I am! I remember you were just a tiny little boy, when your mama told you my story."

It had been a long day for Chris. He had a bad day at school. One of the kids told him he looked girly and another one spilled glitter all over his house drawing he did for his mommy. The kid said only fairies and princesses need glitter, so he gave it all to Chris. When Chris got home, his mom told him a story about a little girl named Angie.

"Angie was only 12 when she finally realized that she was different from all the other kids. You know why she was different?" Five year old Chris shook his head as he hid behind his covers. "She had magical powers! She tried to keep it a secret but one day, she was walking home and saw some kids bullying another kid and she wanted to stop it, so you know what she did? She used her magic. She made an ice cream truck appear to distract the bullies and to leave the kid alone!"

"Did the ice cream truck really have ice cream?" The story distracted Chris from thinking about the previous events that happened that day at school.

"Of course!"

"Your mother made me sound so sweet! She told you the wrong version though."

Chris' eyes widen when the Demon of Hope shot her hand up to the sky and a big lightning bolt crackled across the sky.

"An army is forming. I figured you might need one too."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Angie was the original Carrie. She discovered her supernatural powers at 13. She was also the original Robin Hood, which is why everyone has eventually crossed her story. They just didn't know it. Angie was a happy girl. She always laughed, always smiled, always had a nice story to tell her friends. She hated negativity. When her friends or her parents were sad, she tried to cheer them up as best as she could.

On Angie's fourteenth birthday, her powers had started to fascinate her. She could make things move, make things appear, and best of all, she could control people with her mind. She never used her powers. She tried to avoid them; she thought if people knew about it, men in white coats would take her away from her mommy. As she walked proudly down the halls of her first day of freshmen year in high school, she stopped and witnessed a little ginger boy, no older than her, getting beat up by some older kids. "Fresh meat! Fresh meat! Fresh meat!" Angie watched as a crowd began to form and chant along.

No teacher was in sight and Angie began to get mad. Who would beat up an innocent boy for being new to a school?

She suddenly wished all the kids beating up the poor boy would choke.

Her eyes widen as three boys began coughing violently and clutching their throats. Her heart began speeding up and her palms began to sweat.

_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop._

The crowd was silent. The three boys fell to the ground gasping for air as the choking came to a stop. The little ginger boy stared at his bullies in fear.

The scariest thing was that Angie felt satisfaction with what she had done.

*

"I don't know how to find him! I can't connect with him, he has to connect with me!" Darren cried as he watched his friend's body being taken away. Gloria and Riley had let the police see them and acted as they were friends with Lenny. They were all asked what exactly happened and Darren came up with a lie to tell.

"He called me, said he was on his way to... To the grocery store to buy some new stuff for the bakery I own."

"The grocery store? It's 5am." The police officer raised an eyebrow at Darren.

"I know. I think he was drunk. He called me and said he was gonna get some flour and chocolate and I obviously heard the slur in his words and naturally got worried. I asked him where he was and I came as fast as I could to help him back home. That's when I found him like this."

"And when did this call take place? Can we see your call logs?"

Darren didn't even flinch. He pulled out his phone and showed the police officers the call Lenny had 'made.'

The officer nodded and left before Darren broke down crying again.

"We need to find Chris."

That's when Darren said he couldn't connect with Chris.

"Darren, do you realize what you just did? You lied perfectly. You made calls that weren't even on your phone, appear. You are turning into one of the Dark Angels faster and faster. Think long and hard. Connect with his mind. When you do he will know you're trying to contact him. He will be able to hear your thoughts."

Darren nodded and silently watched the ambulance take Lenny's body away and out into the streets to the hospital. He knew Lenny was dead.

He closed his eyes and thought for a long time.

_Chris, can you hear me? Please come back. Please._

Darren let all his emotions fill his mind completely. The love he had for Chris, the unknown hatred, the adoration, everything he could muster up. Gloria held Riley's hand tightly and chewed on her lip. Her grandson didn't realize how powerful the connection was with him and Chris. They're soulmates, they're automatically together and connected, but they are now both supernatural beings. Darren is the Chosen One, which means he has black magic and black power. That makes the connection more powerful, but can be risky. If the connection is used in a wrong way, Darren and Chris could permanently kill each other. Their powers don't mix together; one is dark, the other is good. But Darren isn't dark or bad or evil. He is a good person. It wasn't his fault he was Chosen.

Chris' body began feeling a sensation of mixed emotions. Darren was calling for him.

_He's not in danger._

_He's okay._

_He killed someone._

He ignored the emotions and instead watched as three dark shadows began illuminating from the ground and the walls. Chris didn't feel scared or threatened. He felt safe.

First was Derek. A tall man with blond hair and brown eyes. The Demon of Faith.

Second was Gator, a short African American man. He had the most piercing blue eyes Chris has ever seen. The Demon of Murder. This demon was the demon who held all the murders who didn't believe in God and were sent to Hell. Those demons now believe and want to get out of Hell. Gator happens to be the leader.

Frida was the third and final demon to arise from the lurking dark shadows. The Demon of Evil. She was almost as bad as the devil and Angie combined. Now she, he was afraid of.

He stepped back as Frida's hair illuminated in fire and her black eyes staring at him, glaring.

"This is him? I expected better." Frida sneered, crossing her arms.

Gator stepped forward and smiled gently at Chris. How could a demon be so gentle?

"Please excuse Frida. She's an angry person, hence why she's the Demon of Evil."

"I'm the demon who is in charge of the Dark Angels, who are as evil as the devil himself," she said. Her voice was ice cold, her hair flames higher.

"Wouldn't... Satan be mad? That you're here?" Chris had to clear his throat mid-sentence.

"Yeah. He'd permanently kill me."

"Then why-"

"I _will_ kill you. If you don't fucking shut up."

Chris immediately closed his mouth and nodded. "No she won't. She doesn't have the heart too. Her title is harsh but she's not like the others. She believes in the good, as do all of us." Derek said, speaking for the first time since he got there. He gestured to the other three demons standing.

Angie smirked wickedly and it was obvious she was the leader of this 'army'

"The Dark Angels are coming. They want to declare war on the Angels for the first time in centuries," she explained. Chris suddenly became protective over the Angels. He was a part of them. They were his family now.

"You're a Novus."

"I'm a Fallen Angel."

"No Chris, you're a Novus. Open your wings." Chris stared at Angie like she grew three heads. "Open them."

He didn't know how, but he felt pressure on his back. His shirt and jacket ripped open and out came two beautiful large wings behind his back. Chris howled in pain.

"The first pair will be a little sore." Gator said.

Frida gave a low whistle. "Damn boy, I take back what I said. You're h-"

"Frida, calm yourself."

"How can this be... I don't understand. I would've been brought back to Heaven to be a Novus-"

"-you're already one."

"And Darren wouldn't need me anymore." said Chris confusingly.

"But I'll always need you."

At a time like this, Frida laughed out loud. She couldn't help it, it was such a cheesy line to say. "Chris, I love you. And you of all people know that." Behind Darren was Gloria and Riley. Chris angrily turned to Gloria, he wasn't sure who the guy was.

"You brought him here?" he yelled. Gloria shook her head. "He brought us, actually." Chris looked even more confused than he already was. How could Darren bring them here? How did he even know where Chris was?

"Chris, we need to talk to you." Riley said.

"Who are you?"

"Riley, I'm Darren's grandpa!" Riley said proudly.

Chris groaned. He had no idea what was going on. The bad feeling he had at the pit of his stomach returned.

Angie looked up into the sky and frowned deeply. "I can feel a couple of them. They're looking for Darren. "

"Who's looking for Darren?" Chris asked, suddenly tense and alert.

_Darren told him he loved him._

_Now is not the time to think about that._

"The Dark Angels, the demons." Chris frowned even further. How has his day become so horrible?

"Why?"

Gloria suddenly stepped in. "Don't. You. Dare." She gritted her teeth with every word she spoke. Angie raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Not here. This is no place to talk about that."

  
She was right, Chris and Darren would be even more in danger if the demons overheard what they were going to talk about.

*

Gloria and Riley decided to take them to the Afterlife. The real Afterlife. The one where souls roam around in a expanse because they refuse to know where their souls would be taken too. They're too afraid to be sent to Hell. Non-believers who now believe. Those are the ones that go straight to Hell, they know this, they just don't want to go until Judgement Day.

The entire place was dark. The only light they had were the roaming souls that shined a bright fluorescent white light, illuminating the dark atmosphere.

Chris felt Darren shiver slightly beside him, and although he was upset that Darren killed someone, he couldn't deny how hopelessly in love he fell into with him. He grabbed his hand in the dark and physically felt Darren relax. The souls were the little fluorescent white balls casually floating in the air, the size of a tennis ball. There were so many, Darren was afraid to even move in case he accidentally touched one and send them to Hell. "It's okay, you can move, just try not to purposely touch them, they'll get confused." Riley said.

"Everyone sit on the ground."

Gator, Derek, and Frida all sat down on the ground but were immediately conjoined together to form one person, Frida.

Frida saw the confusion in everyone but Angie's eyes. "We travel together, it's easier to be one then be three. We are all different people though."

Riley and Gloria sat down and everyone immediately became silent. Chris was going to find out who Darren is Chosen to be.

"Who's going to tell me? It seems that everyone knows what's going on but me." This was the first time Chris has shown vulnerability.

His wings were still spread out, shirtless. His back aches from the weight of the huge wings and he had a little bit of blood from the pressure and the skin they tore where they grew out of.

Chris sighed and let the wings hang there, if he even tried to get them back in, it would hurt too much.

"Chris, I love you."

"... You know I love you too."

_What a way to confess your undying love to him, in a darkness afterlife sanctuary filled with souls and Angels and Demons._

"And because I love you, I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you."

_How did this escalate so quickly, we only went out on one date... How do I know if this is true love? Why am I doubting?_ _Oh yeah- because the love of my dead life is a murderer and it scares me how I'm okay with it._

"I didn't kill Lenny- or at least it wasn't my intention too. When I say I didn't know what came over me, I'm telling the truth." Darren looked at Gloria. "I don't know what's going on either. Trust me I don't, but my grandma and grandpa know something we don't."

Chris turned to look at Gloria and the guy named Riley. Gloria nodded at Riley and took a deep breathe.

"Grandma? Grandpa? What?"

"Chris, now is not the time to explain this. A war is coming. The demons have been planning this for centuries. Now that they finally have enough power to do it, they needed a leader. A human. Someone who has been Chosen."

Chris began panicking in his head.

"Okay... Well we have to warn God! We have too-"

"Chris. Darren is the leader."

At that moment, everything Chris has ever done in his life and afterlife, flashed before his eyes. It was as if he wanted to remember all the suffering he went through when he was alive and all the love he has received and felt towards Darren now. It was the first time Chris cried for someone else who wasn't part of his family since he died.

The first time he felt real pain. The honest-to-God first time since he died, he felt scared, afraid and useless.

Tears slid down his cheeks. He was supposed to protect Darren. He was supposed to take care of him. He ruined everything. He's not sure how but he knows it's his fault.

"H-How?" he choked out.

Gloria looked at Chris with heartbreak in her eyes. Chris meant a lot to her. She was assigned to him to show him what to do and she failed. She let Darren and Chris fall in love and now they're in a very bad situation. Chris was like another grandson to her. And he protected Darren with every fiber of his being, that alone made Gloria sadder.

"You're soulmates. You're destined to be together. But you died Chris. The Conmenticius Tutoribus house was supposed to mend his broken soul and place it with another. We aren't sure why you were still connected to Darren. It usually takes a process to connect a person to someone else but it was my mistake to assign you to Darren. I needed someone to watch over my boy and I didn't know you were his broken soulmate. You found each other. You're dead, you shouldn't be connected. It's not possible. But because your love is so strong, the demons saw power within Darren and chose him to lead the army. They are going to harm you Chris, you're going to be the bait for Darren." Chris cried harder. Not because he was afraid he would get maimed or sent to Hell, but because he didn't want Darren to lead an army of dangerous demons.

He squeezed Darren's hand harder.

"Darren is becoming more evil every passing day, but that's usually because he is close to a demon; whenever he is close to one, it can cause him to get angry, irritated, and confused. A powerful demon was too close to him tonight, that caused Darren to murder Lenny." Darren sniffed. He still couldn't believe Lenny was dead.

"Is there, is there anyway to stop it?"

"That's where Angie and her warriors come in." Riley spoke up. Angie stepped forward with Frida behind her. "If the demons want a war, they'll get one. We can provide you an army," Angie said, smirking.

"We were sent to Hell because we didn't complete our tasks to because a Novus. I fell in love. And for that I was punished. These three, Gator, Derek, and Frida all simply didn't do the task at all. We were all sent to Hell and we managed to escape. Trust me, you don't want to even see Hell, that shit will haunt you forever. We formed a cult. All the Dark Angels that have escaped Hell are demons who have failed the task and aren't necessarily bad. But we accept the fact we are demons. We just want to help so you don't end up like us."

"May I ask how you became a Fallen Angel?" Darren timidly asked.

"Sure. I am the original Robin Hood and Carrie. I was blessed with powers at a young age, kind of like Carrie. I used those powers to murder bad people, kind of like Robin Hood, doing something bad for the good." Angie suddenly threw her hand up once again like she did before, and pointed at the sky with one finger. This time her eyes stared at the darkness of the Afterlife and her eyes turned into a bloodshot red color. Frida split into three, now revealing Gator and Derek. They all pointed their fingers to the sky and a bright blue light shot from each of their fingers. The light combined together and exploded like a firework.

Darren began shivering and suddenly Chris' body was filled with so many emotions. He grabbed Darren's chin and pressed his lips against his. "I'll always protect you." He mumbled against his lips. Darren pressed himself harder into Chris. He was scared and he wanted to go home.

Chris grabbed Darren's face on either side and brushed his hair aside. "I promise after all this shit, I'm going to take you out and we can be normal."

"You cursed."

"I know."

"You're an Angel."

"I know." Chris smiled a watery smile and kissed Darren once again, this time he brought one hand around Darren's waist and kept the other on his cheek. When the pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against one another.

"The war has begun."


	16. Chapter fifteen

The souls that were once floating peacefully in the Afterlife were now scattered everywhere. Angie and her Dark Angels were pointing to the sky. Bright blue and white lights came out from their fingers like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Angie had red bloodshot eyes and she was mumbling something Chris didn't understand.

"They're coming," Angie announced, not looking at Chris or Darren but instead at the sky.

"Who?"

"Your army."

Angie called forth all the Dark Angels that she knew would slice the demon's throats open. She called the Dark Angels that she knew wanted to be given a second chance but couldn't. The ones who were blood-thirsty to kill the demons who had messed up their chances at being an Angel. Some were even Novus Bellatorums but lost their wings when they broke one of God's rules. The Afterlife Sanctuary was now filled with thousands of transparent black silhouettes, all lined up in rows of 12. None of the roaming silhouettes moved, instead they gently raised their chests like they were breathing. "This is your army. War will begin soon and we need to prepare. You and Darren will go into training tomorrow but you have to keep him with you at all times. If he gets too close to a demon, not including us, he will strike again and possibly kill. Darren is probably one of the most powerful Dark Angels known to man. He is the chosen one." Angie said while flicking her long black hair out of her face. Chris nodded stiffly and in a blink of an eye, Chris and Darren were back home.

Darren trembled in Chris' arms.

He was a demon. He was the Chosen One.

Chris wasn't doing so good either. He couldn't believe his sweet Darren could be something as vile as a demon. He looked at Darren and brought him into a hug. "I'm scared," Darren croaked, tucking his head into Chris' neck where he knew he would be safe. Chris rubbed Darren's back up and down to show comfort. "I know Darren. I'm scared too".

"You said you loved me" Chris stated after a few moments of silence between the two boys. Darren suddenly pulled away from the hug and looked down. This was the Darren he knew and loved. The quiet, shy man who loved books and baking. Not the man who killed his best friend.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything." Darren said nervously. Chris stared warmly at his timid boyfriend. He was sure his heart was beating as loud as a drum. If he honestly knew how much Chris has grown to love him, he would've never said that. Chris broke one of the most important rules. 'Don't fall in love with your assigned person.'

He wasn't afraid to go to Hell anymore, he was afraid he would never see Darren. Chris held Darren's hand and rubbed his knuckles lovingly. In just a matter of months Chris had gone from a suicidal, depressed, lonely boy, to a brave, smart, loved man. He was loved by Darren and that's all that matters.

"I love you too." Chris said simply. Darren's head shot up to look at Chris.

  
"What?"

"I said I love you too. And I told you that already."

Darren almost squealed in happiness and attacked Chris with a kiss on the lips.

"Say it again." he whispered. "I love you," Chris smiled against his lips when he said it out loud once again. "Again."

"I love you."

"Once more...."

"I love you, Darren Criss."

Chris brought his hand up to cup Darren's cheek and pull him in for another heated kiss. Darren loved the taste of Chris's lips, it was almost addicting. They haven't done much since the first time they shared feelings and it was obvious things were going to lead up to something Chris knew was forbidden.

Darren moaned when Chris ran both of his hands up and down his back and grasped his shirt. Chris felt a strong sensation in his chest. It was a sensation he had never felt before. It was the sensation of true and real love.

Darren moved his own hands up to Chris' hair and tugged slightly before bringing his mouth close to his ear and whispering, "Make love to me." Chris moaned slightly and nodded. Everything left his mind at that moment. Lenny, Gloria, Angie, the demons, the war....

The only thing preoccupying Chris's mind was the fact that he wanted to pleasure Darren in all the ways he could think of. Chris sucked on Darren's collarbone and marked him. He trailed gentle kisses up his neck and behind his ear.

He bit Darren's earlobe and pulled on it gently. "I want to feel you." Darren quickly pulled his shirt over his head and pulled Chris' shirt off in the process. He attached his mouth on his neck and gave him a small red bruise.

Darren moaned loudly when Chris began palming him through his pants and briefs. As Darren trailed down Chris' neck, Chris only palmed his erection harder and faster. "Off, now," Chris said as he gripped Darren's hips. Darren obliged and unzipped his pants down. He was carried bridal style before he could even get his pants off from around his ankles. Chris walked into Darren's room, his mouth now kissing all over his chest.

He threw Darren on the bed softly and climbed on top of him, one leg on either side of his waist. He leaned his head down and sucked Darren's left nipple, using his teeth and tongue on the sensitive skin. Darren arched his back in pleasure and took ahold of the sheets. Chris swirled his tongue around his nipple before moving on to the other.

"I want you in my mouth," Chris said, looking up at Darren. Darren moaned loudly at the words that came out of Chris' mouth. The way he was looking at him made him even harder. "Y-yeah, please." Darren almost face palmed himself when he spoke. His voice came out like a squeak.

Chris kissed down his chest, onto his belly then slowly kisses him over his briefs. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time..."

"Why didn't ...y-you," Darren cleared his voice.

"Because I wasn't sure if you wanted it, I -"

"I want it Chris, I want it so badly. Please," Darren pleaded as he held onto the sheets tighter.

Chris smirked and stuck his tongue out to trace the outline of Darren's cock. "Oh" Darren moaned softly. Chris closed his mouth and sucked over Darren's briefs. He could taste him just a little, but he needed more.

Crooking his fingers, Chris slowly slid Darren's briefs off, making sure to drag the waistband along his cock. Apparently, it was too slow for Darren's liking. "Chris, Chris _please_."

"Please what Dare?"

"Please suck me."

Chris smirking and blew hot air on Darren's cock. He watched as it slightly twitched before urging in and taking him all in one go. The tip of Darren's cock touched the back of Chris' throat. "Oh my god!" Darren said breathlessly. He grabbed onto Chris' hair and tugged him slightly to encourage him to take as much of him down as possible. Chris bobbed his head up and down before bringing his lips all the way to the tip and sucking the head hard. Darren moaned loudly and cursed profanities. "Yes, oh that feels so good, Chris." Darren rolled his eyes to the back of his head when Chris swirled his tongue all over his cock. When he didn't feel the warmth of Chris' mouth, Darren lazily looked up to protest. "Look at me sweetie. I want you to see what I do to you and how much I love it." Darren bit his lip and nodded. He had never heard Chris talk like that before. Would he get in trouble?

Right now that was the least of his worries.

Darren watched as Chris began sucking his cock into his mouth once again. Chris never took his eyes off of Darren. Darren softly tugged Chris' hair and pushed him down further. Darren didn't know what came over him but he was suddenly feeling confident.

He pushed Chris down to his cock once more and held him there. He made sure not to be too harsh in case Chris wanted to come up and breathe. "That's it, that's it. Oh fuck!" Darren moaned and let go of Chris' head. Chris came up and coughed a little. Spit and cum dribbled down his lips. "Oh my god, Chris I'm so sorry-"

"I liked it. Do it again."

"What?" Darren said wide eyed.

"Do it again. I liked that a lot," Chris smiled and licked his lips catching every bit of precum he could.

Darren grasped onto Chris' hair once again and pulled him back onto his cock.

Chris pulled off and looked at Darren expectedly. "Do you have lube and condoms?"

Even though Darren was actually a virgin, Lenny always used to make sure to provide him with condoms and lube just in case he got lucky.

"Y-yeah. Top drawer." Chris immediately went to the drawer to grab what he needed. "I'm going to prep you okay? I'll start off slow. If it hurts, at any time, please tell me okay?"

"Okay" Darren smiled up at Chris reassuringly. Chris kissed Darren softly before pouring some lube onto his fingers. He lifted Darren's leg up on his shoulder and slowly eased one finger in until it was knuckle-deep. "How does that feel?"

"Feels weird," Darren made a face that caused Chris to laugh. Even during sex, Darren was just far too cute.

Chris pumped his finger in before adding another. "Wow, you're really tight," Chris said breathlessly. He stared at his fingers and watched as they disappeared in Darren's hole. Chris looked at Darren and saw how uncomfortable he looked. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No keep going. It just feels weird." Chris added more lube and slowly slid in a third finger. "It burns." Chris stopped moving his fingers and instead kissed Darren's inner thigh. "Want me to stop?" Darren was silent for a few moments before responding.

"No, keep going."

Chris positioned his fingers at a slightly different angle and searched for that special spot... "Oh! Oh god." Chris smiled as he began moving his fingers faster and started teasing Darren's prostate.

"Now Chris, please," Darren moaned. Chris removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheets before undressing himself and positioning his cock to Darren's hole. He looked sternly at Darren. "If I hurt you in any kind of way, please let me know. If you want to stop, just tell me okay?"

Darren suddenly looked a bit scared and shrunk a little. "Can we have a safe-word?" Chris brushed his lips against Darren's, ever-so-slightly and smiled. He couldn't believe that Darren was his. If only Chris had met Darren before he died...

"Of course, does 'red' work?" Darren nodded and brought his hands up to wrap them around Chris's shoulders. Chris rolled a condom on and slicked himself before pushing in slowly. Darren frowned and winced as Chris pushed in a little further. Chris immediately stopped and looked for any signs of pain on Darren's face. "Keep going." Darren finally breathed out.

After Chris was all the way in, he stayed still for a few moments to let Darren adjust. He knew that the first time always hurt and he just wanted to make it as pleasurable for Darren as possible.

*

Chris played with Darren's curls as he watched him sleep. They were a tangled mess and Chris felt sticky but he didn't care. Everything felt perfect. The way he connected with Darren when they both came felt so natural. It was as if being that close made everything fit together like a missing puzzle piece. He tugged Darren under his arm and kissed his head. Darren was no murderer, he was no demon. Why would they choose Darren as the leader? Billions of people in the world and they chose Darren. Being intimate with Darren felt so right, so good. Was it possible for someone to fall in love with another person in a few months? Chris has read and watched so many different movies about romance throughout his life. Most of them were cheesy and cliche. Where would his love story fit in?

Chris untangled himself from Darren and the covers to get up and make breakfast. He looked down at Darren once more before finally making his way to the kitchen. Sally twirled her tail around Chris's leg and purred, claiming she is hungry. Chris smiled down at the cat and opened a can of cat food to give her. He washed his hands and began sizzling eggs in a pan.

Chris felt someone's presence behind him and smiled knowingly and pretended as if he didn't already know that it was Darren. Little did he know, Darren was still asleep in his bedroom.

  
A hand reached up to Chris' neck to violently choke him. Chris dropped the spatula he was using to cook and his instincts reacted.

He tried to focus on his weapon but he was too busy trying to not die.... Again. He managed to kick the person behind him and spin around. At that exact moment, his weapon appeared once he was able to breathe properly. He pointed his long golden sword at his intruder and narrowed his eyes.

The stories his mom used to tell him about monsters and how they would get him if he acted bad, compared nothing to the real thing. He's seen movies with characters that were frightening for the first few seconds but nothing compared to the creature that stood before him.

It was a tall creature, maybe 6'5. It had the sharpest teeth and its face was incredibly deformed. It definitely wasn't human. He had horns on his head, his back was jolted up in almost a hunch and his fingers were as long as 6 inches each. The creature cocked its head to the left and stared at Chris.

Stumbling upon his words, Chris finally spoke. "Who are you?" He kept the sword pointing at the creature and glared at the giant thing.

The thing brought its head right back up and gave what was supposed to be a smile but instead looked like half of his mouth had been cut off. "I've been watching you." the voice was so deep and loud that Chris was afraid even more. "You're coming with me."

"Who are you?"

The creature began moving towards Chris but Chris showed no sign of being scared. Inside, he was absolutely terrified.

"A demon. A real demon. This is our form, this is what we look like. God has sent me to take you with me." The creature twirled his finger around in a circle.

"G-god? You're lying. That's what demons do." Chris kept his voice as steady as possible. Demons lie, they never tell the truth.

The demon didn't say anything. His face suddenly disfigured on its own and made an even more unpleasant sight. It suddenly attacked Chris and Chris grunted and fell backwards. "Oh sh-" Chris was cut off by the demon who suddenly pulled out an arrow from its back and plunged it into Chris' heart.

It was all over. He's going to Hell.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

All Chris could feel, the first thing he was aware of, was a tremendous pain on the left side of his shoulder. He groaned and tried to open his eyes. Carefully, he sat up from his previous laying position and opened his eyes. Terror filled him when he realized where he was. His hands were chained behind his back, causing pain on his left shoulder from the pressure, and his feet were bound together with rope. He couldn't get up to move, he was stuck. His entire body hurt from the uncomfortable position he was in, God knows how many hours he could've been knocked out.

The room he was in was almost like a jail cell, only instead of metal bars, the walls were tall concrete walls. There were no windows or anything to connect him with the outside world. The only light in the room, was a small flickering candle at the very top of the wall, almost like medieval times. The room was dirty and unpleasant. Bones (to what Chris could only assume were human bones), dust, dirt, and a disturbing amount of brown stains on the walls that gave the worst odor. Chris was almost positive they were dried blood stains.

Chris tried imagining any kind of tool that would help him break free of the chains around his hands or the rope tied around his feet. Nothing seemed to be working. It was then that Chris remembered the previous events that took place at Darren's apartment. He died... again. Only this time he wasn't an Angel anymore. He was a prisoner in Hell. Darren would be alone. Alone to fight in the war.

His eyes widen in realization of Darren's safety and suddenly choked on a sob. He collapsed once more onto the floor and cried. How could this be happening? He was so careless. He let himself fall in love with Darren even though he knew he shouldn't. If he would've just done his task correctly, none of this wouldn't be happening. Darren wouldn't be in trouble.

_Yes he would, you know he would._

_He is the Chosen One._

Chris' face was pressed against the floor and tears spilled from his eyes. All he cared about was making sure Darren was safe, but how could he possibly make sure he was? He had no way of contacting Gloria, or his army, or even Darren.

 _Wait, Darren is my Soulmate_.

Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let all his emotions take over. All the anger, the love, the sadness, how afraid he was. He tried to connect all those emotions with Darren.

The door to the concrete cell suddenly opened harshly. In just a few seconds the door shut and in those mere seconds that the door was opened, Chris heard the most horrid thing anyone could ever here. He heard thousands, perhaps millions, of people screaming. Men, women, even children. It was such a horrific sound and Chris couldn't stop it from ringing in his ears. Did they deserve to be here?

To be fair, God gives the good people a second chance at life, just like he gave Chris; either they broke rules and got sent to Hell, were bad people, or were killed by a demon.

Footsteps echoed throughout the cell as two black, dress shoes were now in front of Chris' face,

"Hello Christopher, fancy seeing you here?" The voice that spoke was an eerie, low, slow English voice. "I am so delighted to finally meet you. Of course, I didn't think like this, given the circumstances." The voice itself sounded sarcastic, heavy, and full of malice.

Chris didn't bother to look up.

"Not even a 'hello'? How rude."

Silence.

"Well since you won't talk, I will. My name is Carter. You are Chris Colfer, our strongest demon-"

"I am not a demon." Chris suddenly looked up. Carter looked like a human but Chris has seen his kind's form. He will not be fooled.

Carter smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you are. You were killed and converted by our soldier. If you're killed by a Dark Angel guard, you become one of us."

"Fuck you, go to Hell!"

"I already am honey, and so are you. Be careful with that mouth, your little toy will get hurt otherwise, so play nice." At the mention of Darren, Chris didn't dare to open his mouth again.

"Is he good in bed?"

Chris stared up angrily at Carter. "Shut the fuck up."

"Aw, why? He seemed to be good enough to make you yell as hard as you did last night. Or maybe you're the good one. He was screaming so loud. We could use another voice like that here, make our little home more cacophonous then it already is."

Chris gritted his teeth together and kept his voice low. He stopped crying, anger replacing the sadness.

"You had no right."

"Oh but I did. I was there when you both-"

"Shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you."

"He has a nice body. I can see why you fucked him. He is so pretty. I wouldn't mind seeing his pretty little mouth wrapped around my-"

"SHUT UP" Chris angrily shouted. Tears spilled down to his cheeks from anger. He was disgusted. No one should talk about Darren like that. The fact that the demon knew what Chris and Darren did made his stomach turn with utter disgust and anger. They made love, it was an experience for the both of them and it was special. Just thinking about how Carter and the disfigured demon watched them, made him want to vomit.

"I am not a demon" He said once again. Carter crossed his arms and smirked. "Well, then prisoner it is."

Carter dragged him by the chains around his hands and carried him with inhuman strength.

The minute Carter opened the concrete door, Chris shivered in fear. The screams filled his ears once more. The heat was unbearable. It felt as if his body was on fire. The only thing he saw was how bright red-orange everything was before he closed his eyes. The screams were now right in his ears.

He felt hands touching him, begging him to rescue them. He felt fire on the tip of his shirt. The flames were hot against his skin. He shouted in pain as he suddenly felt something sharp plunge into his back. It felt like an arrow. Fire spread through his back. He could feel it. Still, he did not open his eyes.

*

Darren woke up cold. He wasn't feeling good at all. He opened his eyes and moved his hand to move closer to Chris but his hand touched a pillow instead. Darren slowly sat up and looked around the room. Something wasn't right. He got up and looked around the apartment, looking for Chris.

"Chris?" He called out. The apartment was completely silent. Darren furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged.

Maybe he went out to the store.

Darren walked into the kitchen and instantly began coughing. Black smoke filled the air and Darren ran to the kitchen cabinet under the sink and pulled out a fire extinguisher.

_What're you doing idiot! That's not what they taught you in culinary arts!_

_Well, what the hell do I do?_

Darren had a mental battle in his head thinking about what he should do. The burning pan was causing black smoke spread into the air.

_Oh!_

Darren dropped the fire extinguisher and grabbed a lid and placed it over the pan that was on fire. He took it off the heat and put it in the sink. Darren coughed loudly in his arm and turned the stove off.

Why did Chris leave the stove on?

Bad memories flashed into Darren's mind as he thought about how his lola... Or Gloria's ring caught in the fire from his old bakery. Darren was starting to think fire hated him.

_Fire hates everyone, dumbass._

Darren ran to open all his windows and let the black smoke escape his apartment. He was sure the fire department would be coming to his apartment anytime soon. After all, he lived in a shared building.

Darren slowly lifted up the pot and sighed in relief when he saw the fire had calmed down and was now gone.

Darren reached for his phone and dialed Chris' number to ask why the hell he left the stove on. Their relationship had become normal through the couple months they've known each other.

Chris bought his own phone with the money he saved from his job at Darren's bakery, bought lots of new clothes (even though his can just change it with his mind, Darren would never understand that) and even brought groceries home so both Darren and Chris could cook together.

Darren's head snapped up when he heard Chris' phone ringing. He followed the sound and was surprised when he saw Chris' phone lighting up beside their bed.

Their bed. 

They didn't sleep separately anymore. Darren's bed had happily become Chris' bed too.

Darren frowned and picked up Chris' phone. He wasn't sure why Chris would leave his phone and the stove on.

Darren was practically in danger. Wouldn't Chris have known? He is his Guardian Angel after all.

At that moment, Darren suddenly froze. His stomach was filled with a sickening sensation. Darren ran to the bathroom and threw up all the contents from the night before. His stomach made twists and turns causing Darren to throw up harder.

Fear washed over Darren's body and he automatically knew it was Chris calling to him.

The weird thing about having all of Chris' feelings in him was that he didn't feel slightly concerned. Fear, sadness and anger filled his body but the one feeling he could actually feel was anger. Darren's mind automatically changed and he knew deep inside that he was going to do something bad.

He smirked evilly and whistled quietly under his breath. He took a shower and got changed, after all, he had to look presentable when the firefighters came.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

After the firefighter left Darren's apartment, he decided to take an afternoon walk around his neighborhood. Darren's body felt as if he was being controlled by someone else. He was worried for Chris, he knew he was in trouble, but that was only a small fraction of his mind. The rest of his mind and body focused on who Darren should hurt. Across the street, a mom was talking on the phone while rocking her baby back and forth. Grocery bags hung from her hands and her face was twisted in discomfort. She was waiting for the bus stop.

Darren evilly smirked and walked across the street to where the mother and baby were. He put on his most charming smile and scratched his wrist uncontrollably. As he approached the woman, the baby in her arms suddenly began to cry. The mother softly groaned and rocked the baby a little faster to keep him from crying.

When the woman finally felt Darren's presence, she turned to him and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I think Ricky has an upset stomach."

"No worries ma'am. Ricky is one beautiful baby." the woman smiled proudly and continued talking to the person on the phone.

"May I?" Darren gestured to the baby in her arms.

The mother hesitated but soon decided Darren could be trusted.

She handed him the baby and relaxed her tired arms. Darren smiled at the baby and watched as the baby's face went from discomfort to fear.

Darren stared straight at the baby, as if manipulating him not to cry.

Darren suddenly smashed the baby with incredible force onto the ground. A loud thud echoed throughout the nearly empty street. The mother let out a piercing scream of horror and fell down to her knees. The baby wouldn't move or cry. The baby's head was smashed onto the ground.

Darren gasped out loud and almost cried.

_Had he really just thought about murdering a baby? What the hell was wrong with him?_

His heart clenched in his chest as he held the baby in his arms. Not trusting himself, he handed the baby right back to his mother and quickly walked away to the other side of the street.

_What the hell was that?_

Darren was losing control. His entire body was filled with rage and all he wanted to do was smash someone's head onto the ground. He walked into a coffee shop to try and take a breath, maybe buy a cup of coffee, anything to get his mind out of his horrific daydreams. Having thoughts about murder made his stomach twist with angst and fear. "What can I get for you sir?" Darren jumped and looked at the cashier as if she had grown three heads. He didn't even realize he walked up to the cashier. "Uh, an expresso, please." The coffee shop was mostly empty; the only people in it were him, the cashier, and a man who just went into the bathroom.

"4.59 sir." Darren stared into the cashiers eyes and suddenly grabbed her behind the neck and pushed her head down so hard onto the table, that the table cracked a little. The cashiers' body sunk down on the floor and a pool of blood formed on the table.

Darren looked at the blood on the table and dipped his finger in, he swirled it around, like he was swirling whipped cream off ice cream and brought his finger up to his face to examine the blood.

He grinned and wiped the blood on his jeans before grabbing the expression the cashier prepared for him and walked out.

He sipped his coffee and laughed to himself. He was feeling particularly energetic today.

Thoughts of Chris suddenly flashed into Darren's mind and he physically shook his head to try and get rid of them. He knew if he thought of Chris, he would become normal, boring, lonely Darren. And he didn't want that.

He wanted to be free, he wanted to have fun, he wanted to murder. Murder was fun.

Darren figured Chris would not be home. Darren knew exactly where Chris was at the moment he dipped his finger in the cashiers blood. He didn't bother to care, this only meant he could do whatever he pleased.

Later that night, Darren went to a club and came home with some hot guy.

\---

"Gloria, we will figure this out, okay?"

"I don't know what to do! God is going to be mad, my baby is murdering innocent people! Our baby Riley! Chris is in Hell, that boy does not deserve to be there! We have to do something!"

"What are we to do? Angie and the rest of the demons went down to hell in search of Chris. We can't do anything, Gloria." Gloria cried into Riley's chest. It had been so long since Riley saw Gloria properly cry. Sure, she let out a few tears here and there, but this was a proper sob. Angels usually don't cry. It broke Riley's heart to see his wife be so upset; he was upset too but one of them had to be strong to sustain the pain.

"I don't know Gloria, now that Chris is gone, we physically cannot be there for Darren. He is a demon and we are Angels."

"But Darren isn't even dead!"

"I know, I know, but he is the Chosen One. He has no control over his own body anymore."

Gloria suddenly stopped crying and stood up. "We have to tell God."

Riley made a face that showed his disagreement his wife stated.

"Gloria, I'm sure he already knows.. Let's just wait-"

"I'm sick of waiting Riley! Innocent people are dying! We have to gathers our army now before they strike! We have to save Chris and Darren."

Determined, Gloria crossed her arms and suddenly disappeared. Riley rubbed his temples and sighed. He knew Gloria was right, he was just afraid of the consequences.

Gloria was starting to regret her decision. She knew no one could talk to God, but if granted, very few people could speak to Jesus. No one ever requests to speak with Jesus because they know how holy and godly he is, they wouldn't want to make a fool of themselves in front of him. He is the major authority in Heaven and if he wishes, He will choose to speak to you, most of the time, He doesn't speak to anyone. It was very few times that some Angels and even normal worshippers have speak with Jesus.

"I wish to speak to our Holy Father" Gloria said to one of Jesus' messengers. The messenger raised an eyebrow at the unusual request.

"Hm, I'll send Angel Gabriel to ask."

Gloria swallowed. She had never met Angel Gabriel before.

Gloria quickly thought of what she would have to say to Jesus if he accepted her request. She pushed her strawberry blond hair behind her ear and looked at the ground.

She looked around and almost swore the clouds began sinking down. Everything was white. No trees in sight. Only a stairway up in the sky. Where Jesus was.

Coming down the stairway was a handsome angel that Gloria can only recognize as Angel Gabriel. He smiled kindly at her before motioning for her to come up the stairway.

_Did Jesus say yes?_

Gloria followed Angel Gabriel up to a big door right in the tippy top of the stairway.

"What do you wish to speak to our Holy Father about?"

Gloria couldn't find herself to talk in any way so she looked at the floor and mumbled.

"Demons. I wish to speak about demons."

Angel Gabriel made no sudden emotion appear on his face. The same kind smile was kept in place as he gently knocked on the huge door. A few moments of silence and Angel Gabriel opened the door.

"You may pass."

Gloria was sure if she was alive, her heart would've stopped.

She carefully made her way inside and shut the door behind her.

Behind the door she just came through was just skies. Now that she was inside, it was darkness. Pitch black. She couldn't see anything. She carefully walked forward and called out to Jesus.

"Oh Holy Father. Are you near?"

Silence. Gloria gulped.

"Yes, my child. I am near. I am here."

Gloria was in the presence of Jesus.

"What frightens you child?"

"Oh Lord! Please forgive me. I've done you no good."

Silenced followed her pleas. She continued.

"I have failed you, my Lord. I have failed you miserably. A Fallen Angel has fallen to the depths of Hell. He was stabbed by a Dark Angel guard."

"So be it. You've no fault."

"Oh, my Holy Father, but it is! I didn't stop him from falling in love with the person he was assigned too. They made love, connected. The person... The person Father.... He was-he is- the Chosen One."

Gloria was sure she somehow was revived from death and was a human because she was positively terrified and could feel her heart in her ears. It was probably her angel heart and soul, but that didn't stop her palms from sweating. Jesus didn't say anything for a good two minutes.

All that could be heard was Gloria's fast, uneven, heavy breathing.

"My child. You are forgiven."

Gloria could feel tears prickle by her eyes.

"My Lord, with all due respect, I am not here to be forgiven. I am here to ask you for ... For some guidance and help."

"What be it, child?"

"The demons, Father. The demons have gathered an army. They will attack Heaven and Earth. Their army is so powerful with Darren. Darren, the person Chris was assigned to. Chris... T-the Fallen Angel. He is in love with Darren, Father. They love each other. They are Soulmates."

"Gloria. All of this I know. Darren is not a demon but the most powerful Novus there is. Chris is also a very powerful Novus. Together, they create a power beyond limits, beyond what I have created. They are my Angels. They are, Novus Commilitones."

\---

Darren couldn't go through with it. His mind was screaming at his body to stop before anything else happened.

He was feeling callous to everything surrounding him. He murdered a total of four innocent people today and he felt satisfied every single time he watched the blood oozing from their heads.

His body couldn't stop from moaning as the hot guys mouth sucking his collarbone.

_Fuck, no get off of me! Chris, please help me._

Darren did the only thing that would stop his body from going on any further.

Darren took the mans head with both of his arms and smiled at him before twisting his head completely to end at a horrifying angle. A disturbing cracking sound echoed in his room and the body was left lifelessly on the floor. He picked up the body and shoved it in a body bag before dragging it downstairs to the outside dumpster. It was late at night and no one was outside to see what Darren was doing. In the morning, the body would be picked up by the dumpster truck.

Darren pulled out the pack of cigarettes he bought today and lit up one. He dragged the smoke into his lips and let the smoke fill his lungs for a few seconds before exhaling out and watching the smoke disappear into thin air.

_Chris, I love you._

_Chris, I need you._

Darren's body began reacting to his emotions. His eyes filled with tears and he let them fall. His facial expression never changed though. He kept his face dull and straight. The only thing that made him seem vulnerable were the tears streaming down his face. But even then, he still looked different. Darren knew deep down inside, this wasn't him anymore.

_Chris, please help me._

_Chris, I'll save you. I promise._


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chris felt tired and worn out. His feet were numb from constant pain. His vision was blurred and red from the blood running down from his head. Screams filled the entire atmosphere, making his ears hurt and ring. He breathed in and out as slowly as he could to catch his breath. The deformed demons would plunge his back with lit arrows and torture him before stopping for a few seconds and resuming again. Chris took in as many breaths as he could from the short breaks he had.

His back arched as he felt the lit arrow struck in his lower back and he hissed in pain. He stopped screaming after the first few arrows and whatever the demons decided to torture him with.

Instead of yells, tears spilled down his eyes, now too dehydrated to actually be water, and hisses that even he couldn't hear over the tremendous yells from every single person in the room.

His stomach growled in an unbelievable hunger and his mouth was dry from dehydration. The only thing that kept him going was thinking about Darren and if he was okay.

Chris thought that now that he wasn't an Angel, he would be the same old depressed and suicidal Chris. The Chris who was never confident or brave.

Instead, Chris was almost exactly the same as he was after he  became an Angel. Only he didn't realize the power he held within him.

Chris hissed once more as demons laughed and watched him close his eyes shut in pain. Chris' body was then filled with a hot sensation running up and down his body. He felt as if his body would melt from the heat. He looked at his hands and realized he was on fire from head to toe.

Chris bit his tongue so hard, it caused a pool of blood to trail down his mouth. He would not let out a single scream. He did not want to show any mercy or regret of his decision by doing what everyone else in Hell were doing.

It was hard to concentrate in Hell. Chris felt such sadness for the people who suffered. Children, not older than 12, choked out dry sobs and clung to older people.

There was one woman in particular that caught Chris' attention. She cried hard, clung to her belly as if she could feel her child suffering. "My baby! My baby! Save my baby!" She would yell. Chris cringed at the harsh sounds and made himself into a little ball on the floor.

Chris closed his eyes and tried to picture a beautiful life with Darren. Darren, the awkward and beautiful man he fell in love with. The man he saved, saved from the loneliness that held onto his heart. Chris could only wish he could save Darren from the world.

His thoughts drifted to the first time they made love just before he was killed. They moved together in sync and with passion in their eyes. Fingertips touching and bare chests heaving in as many breaths as they could muster.

Carter's face interrupted Chris' thoughts. Chris imagined Carter staring and smirking at Chris and Darren as they confessed their love for each other in the most intimate way. Chris' heart began racing in anger. How could someone do that? Invade someone else's privacy and intimate moments?

Chris had to remind himself that Carter wasn't a person, he was a lowly demon.

Another arrow came in contact with Chris' chest. This one had so much force behind it that the arrow went right through Chris' chest and out the other side, dropping on the flaming grounds of Hell. Chris was so tempted to scream but again, bit his tongue until more blood spilled out of his mouth. Well, he bit what was left of it.

"Aw look at him! He's thinking about his slutty boyfriend! Did you know that you're slutty boyfriend is having sex with a guy right now? The guy is way hotter than you, actually."

Chris' eyes glares over at the two disgusting demons. The demons laughed a loud disturbing laugh before shooting another arrow at Chris.

"Do you think he knows how much of a cockslut his slutty boyfriend is?"

Chris knew he shouldn't listen to them. Demons lie all the time.

"Shut the fuck up." Chris dryly said. It was barely a whisper and in a place filled with thousands of screams could have gone unnoticed, but the demons seemed to hear him as if he were yelling right in their faces.

"Oh he speaks! Do you think we should tell him how well Darren took a-"

"Shut up"

"He was really begging for it! Yelled in pleasure when-"

Chris was so angry he didn't notice his hands were glowing. They were glowing like Angie's hands, when she called her army.

He looked at the two deformed demons and growled. A deep, low, slow growl.

Anyone who saw the demons like this would be scared. Chris was afraid at first, but he grew angrier and angrier at them by the second.

He growled once more, this time the growl overpowered the screams in hell making everyone scream louder, thinking Satan has come for a visit. 

The demons stopped laughing and stared at him as chaos errupted around them.

Chris glared and slowly got into a position like a bull would if he were ready to strike.

The two demons sent arrows his way but Chris didn't even flinch.

Darren couldn't have slept with another guy.

Darren loved Chris. Even if he was another person, he still loved Chris. Chris knew this deep within his heart, he had no doubt. What angered him more, was the demons trying to get into his head.

Chris slowly pointed a finger at the two demons and suddenly smirked as if he were a demon himself. He balled his fists and slammed his fist into the ground. The first thing that the demons thought was, _he's going to kill us._ But then they remembered they couldn't be killed in Hell, unless an Angel killed them.

Chris' eyes glowed like bright white diamonds and for the first time, the demons felt afraid. Darren might be the Chosen One for the demons, but Chris was the Chosen One for the Angels.

Angie, Gator, Derek and Frida grinned. They stood just out of the sight of the two demons torturing Chris. No one saw them simply because of Angie's black magic.

Angie never liked those two demons anyway. It was nice to see them as afraid as she first was when she was sent to Hell.

"How're we going to do this?" Gator asked.

All three looked at Angie for instructions. Before Angie could reply, a loud growl echoed through hell. It was almost the same growl that echoed first but this one was filled with more anger and as loud as thunder would be if you were a few feet away

Angie and her demons looked up to see Chris suddenly moving from his position and standing up. They could see all the arrows sticking out of his back, some going through him and stopping right before the arrow could leave his body.

Fire erupted like a volcano all around him but he stood as still as a statue. His hands, eyes and feet were glowing white diamonds and even Frida was afraid of him. Angie somehow felt peace wash over her.

Chris stared right at the two demons and from one of his glowing hand, he formed a sword. A long, strong white sword. The handle curved around his arm almost like it was attached to him. This was his personal sword, specifically for him and his powers. With his other glowing hand he pointed at the sky. Which technically wasn't a sky. Hell was like a huge dark, red-orange glowing, terrifying cave.

The demons eyes were blown wide with realization.

With one sharp move, Chris charged at the demons and slit their throats open. The demons became ash in the wind and everyone surrounding them backed away from Chris.

Growls could be heard throughout Hell and this time they weren't coming from Chris. Fire elapsed around him like it had some kind of attraction towards him and arrows flew from all over, striking and biting his skin.

Angie nodded towards her Dark Angels and they all stood up and pulled black swords of their own.

They stabbed and harmed any demons in their way, trying to get to Chris.

The ground was hot and wet with human blood and sharp things clung to Angie's shoes. She realized they were bones that were left behind.

The screams in Hell increased and the only word to describe the scene now, was destruction.

The war has officially begun.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

"I want Chris" Darren cried. He cried as hard as he could and hid his face in his hands. The room he was in was pitch black and smelled horrible. After he decided not to go through with sleeping with strangers and realizing how fucking stupid he was, he left his apartment once again. He thought a walk would help. His grandma and grandpa, which he would stick to calling Gloria and Riley because it was too weird calling them grandparents, had not gotten in contact with him and he wasn't sure why. Darren was scared but most of all worried for Chris. He just now realized Chris was in hell. When he killed the cashier and sucked a finger full of blood, it was almost like he got memories from Chris. That's how he knew that he was in hell.

He killed innocent people today. He almost killed a baby!

As he was walking outside, he felt hands come up to his mouth holding a cloth with some type of substance that must've knocked Darren out because he did not remember anything beyond that.

He didn't even get to see his attackers face.

When he woke up, he was in a room that was too dark to see in and smelt like burning ashes.

Darren was afraid but the only thing he could possibly think of, was how he couldn't save Chris.

"I want Chris" he sobbed into his hands.

He ignored Chris' contact with him a few hours ago, he needed some way to contact him but Chris did not respond with his connections.

"Chris I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please come back. Please I need you, I love you." Darren cried into his hands.

He tried to emotionally open up his feelings like Chris told him to do the first time they connected, but he didn't get any connection back.

"Aw, but you don't need Chris anymore." Darren looked up to find a man standing in front of him. He hadn't even heard the door open because he was too busy trying to connect with Chris.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked and lowered his body so he was face to face with Darren.

"I, I am Carter."

Carter took a hold of Darren's face and leaned in close. "Darren.... Why are you crying? Do you not like me?"

Darren pushed Carter and slid his back on the wall.

"Leave me the fuck alone."

Carter laughed. "Oh! You're a feisty one aren't you? Are you like this in bed? I heard Chris was really good back down in hell. Did you know he's a demon now? A demon having sex with my guards!" Carter laughed and shook his head.

Darren's breath hitches in his throat.

Don't listen to them, they're liars. Chris would never do that.

"Do you want to see?"

Before Darren could respond, Carter put his hand on Darren's forehead and tilted him back harshly.

Darren screamed in pain but stopped soon after as his eyes clouded with visions of Chris.

Chris was on top of a man, kissing him feverishly. Darren could hear loud moans as Chris rocked his body into the man.

It's not him. It can't be.

Just soon after, Chris talked. He screamed out curse words and rocked his body faster. Darren could feel tears prickle down his eyes. Had he known Chris would cheat on him, he would've fucked the guy he took home.

The clouded vision disappeared and Darren violently threw up on the floor. Darren wiped his eyes and looked at Carter.

"What do you want me to do?"

Carter smirked evilly and helped Darren get up.

*

Darren felt no fear anymore as he sliced a homeless man's head in the quickest motion possible. Carter clapped and rubbed Darren's back. "Good job. Now, you have to kill someone else. A kid. I saw you wouldn't kill a baby. You need to man up and do it. We demons have no mercy, you got it?" Darren nodded.

Darren searched the empty alleyway and nodded towards a homeless kids shelter on the other side. Carter gave him a smile full of malice and gestured for Darren to continue.

They both walked until they reached the shelter and did the deed.

After, Darren didn't feel any regret. All he could feel was anger. Anger towards the world. Anger towards Chris especially.

Carter seemed to know exactly what Darren was feeling so he trailed his fingers on his neck and brought his mouth near Darren's ear.

"How about, we find that boyfriend of yours? We can kill him together for what he did to you."

Darren hesitated before finally nodding.

"Mmm, good boy" Carter kissed Darren's ear and closed his eyes before reopening them to the sound of screens and agony.

Darren kept straight face at the sight of hell. Instead he smirked and walked straight. He felt like a leader, he was the leader. As he walked, demons threw themselves on the ground and the humans yelled louder.

"Welcome home, Sir" Carter said to Darren, who threw himself on the ground beside him. Darren's smirk became more wider and held more malice. "Good to be home."

"May I speak, Sir?" A demon from the ground called. It was hard to hear him and that frustrated Darren. Darren stomped the ground and everyone in hell suddenly became quiet.

The guards, demons and even Carter's eye grew wide in shock at what Darren had done. They had never heard hell be so quiet. It was shocking to watch the humans run around in fear and pain but hear no noise coming from them. The demons were delighted, they hated the humans. They were annoying and frustrating.

"Speak"

"Sir, the prisoner. He escaped."

Carter was about to speak in anger but was silenced by Darren who fired an arrow at his back.

Carter hissed in pain and looked up at Darren with a huge smile on his face.

"The prisoner? What fucking prisoner!" Darren's voice was booming loud and made everyone's back shiver in fear.

"Chris Colfer"

At the sound of Chris' name, Darren smiled and nodded. "Shall we find him? Carter, gather up the army. I have to go pay a visit to daddy."

Carters mouth went dry at the mention of Satan. He nodded and soon disappeared.

*

Chris began crying as soon as he was out of hell and in the afterlife sanctuary. They managed to escape hell the same way Angie and her army escaped the first time.

He collapsed in the floor making all the floating souls spread out away from him. His sword was gone. His body ached in pain like anything he's ever felt before, and he missed Darren and wanted to make sure he was okay.

Angie lowered herself on the ground and for the first time since he met her, he saw sadness and pity in her eyes. She hugged him unexpectedly and brought him close to her chest where he sobbed loudly.

"I can't feel my body" he choked out in pain.

"My feet, my feet, I can't feel them. My tongue hurts so much. I even think it's gone. My back A-Angie, my back.." Chris cried harder in pain. Gator, Derek and Frida looked at each other with pity and all frowned.

"Darren, Darren needs to be okay, please tell me he is okay!" Chris said into Angie's shoulder. Angie tensed and rubbed Chris' back awkwardly.

"Chris. We don't know. We left him with Gloria and Riley. Last time we saw him, his kitchen caught on fire." Chris pulled back and his eyes widened. "Oh my god, I-I left the pan on! What if he is dead? What if he's hurt? I-"

"Chris, you're hurt! I'm sure Darren is fine. Right now we have to figure out a way to heel you." Chris' tears were rapidly flowing down his cheeks.

"Heel me?"

"Yeah, Frida, do you think you can heel him?"

Frida looked at Angie and glared but nodded anyway.

Angie motioned her to come forward and she crouched on the ground. Chris sniffled, looking the most vulnerable he has ever been. Frida placed her hands on Chris' chest and pushed him so he would lay on the ground.

"Wow, after seeing you as this brave strong man, now you are just a wimp!" Frida tried to make a joke out of the situation but Chris looked even more hurt than he was physically. Angie smacked her behind the head and glared. "Don't mind her, she didn't get her daily dose of human blood."

Chris looked at her alarmed.

"I'm kidding!"

Frida shook her head and glared at Chris. She placed her hands steadily on his chest once more and closed her eyes. She started mumbling words Chris couldn't understand. Her hands began flowing a deep blue and she continued to mumble words under her breath. The deep blue spread out like wildfire all over Chris' body. He stared as his tears continued falling down his cheeks.  
A few seconds later and the deep blue was gone.

Frida took her hands off of Chris like he personally burned her and stood up as fast as she could.

"It's gonna hurt pretty boy. It's always gonna hurt. I heeled you but it's not going to stop your pain from leaving. In fact it might increase the pain."

Frida was right, Chris' tongue felt heavy and hurt even more than it did before. Angie helped Chris up and held onto his waist.

"Chris, what you did inside there, in hell, that was incredible. We've never seen anything like it." Chris looked at her emotionless but still crying. "Yeah? Awesome" he said sarcastically. "Doesn't that make me a fucking demon?"

"No, a demon would never be able to do that. I can't recall an angel ever doing that either."

"Then what the fuck am I?"

Angie looked confused before she answered. "I don't know Chris, I don't know. Come on, let's go find Darren."

*

Darren wasn't expecting a handsome man to be Satan at all.  
The greeting was quick but Satan made it clear what he wanted Darren to do. He said if he didn't do as he asked, he would surely die.

Darren only nodded before going back to his demon army. Satan wanted him to kill Chris. Chris was a powerful Novus. He wanted Darren to also kill all of the Novus Bellatorums. That way when the demons plan their next attack, they would not have much protection on God's kingdom and would be able to break in and destroy heaven.

"Sir the army is ready. Should we start with Earth or Heaven?" Carter said.

"Let's start in the sky. Between Earth and Heaven, we need to take down the Novus Bellatorums before anything." Carter nodded to Darren's instruction.

"I'm going to find Chris. Then we will start. Be there now and wait there. You'll know I'm coming when I shoot the lightning bolt up to the sky."

*

Chris sat in Darren's living room with his head in his hands. Darren wasn't home and he couldn't get in contact with him. The apartment smelt of a distant scent of burned bacon.

"What about Gloria and Riley? Can't you get in contact with him?"

"I-I don't know how, I can only connect with Darren because I was assigned to him and because he is my soulmate."

Derek suddenly spoke up.

"Actually, you can just think about the angel you want to contact and they'll sense you and appear."

"This is probably one of the few times I've heard you talk and I couldn't be more grateful Derek" Chris said. Derek smiled shyly but nodded his thanks. Chris took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Think about Gloria, think about Riley. Focus Chris.

Chris opened his eyes once more and frowned. Gloria and Riley were nowhere to be in sight. Chris sighed and pressed his hands against his temples.

"You called?" Chris looked up at nearly cried from happiness when he saw Gloria and Riley in front of him. Chris ignored the pain he was in and instead ran to hug each of them.

"Oh honey look at you. What did they do to you?" Gloria said, now tears fighting to fall yet again down her cheeks from her eyes.

The sight of Chris injured and maimed made Gloria feel horrible that she wasn't there to protect him and Daren who was probably being controlled by the demon army.

"They tortured me Gloria. They threw arrows at me and burned me alive. They mocked me and made me feel worthless." Gloria held onto Chris and Chris hugged her back with just as much strength.

"I'm so sorry honey, you escaped?"

Chris pulled back and nodded. "Yeah, Angie, Derek, Gator and Frida helped me escape"

"That's not the only thing that happened." Angie said.

"What happened?" Riley chimed in.

"I'm not really sure myself. They were saying stuff... About Darren. And I got so mad so I lashed out and well, yeah. My eyes, hands and even feet turned into a white diamond color. I was able to make a sword and I growled Gloria. I growled so loud."

Gloria bit her lip and looked at Riley for any signs of hesitation but he instead nodded, encouraging her to tell Chris.

"Chris, You and Darren are the most powerful Novus Bellatorums there are."

"What do you mean? I'm not a-"

"I talked to God. I told him. Everything."

Silence followed Gloria's confession. Gloria shifted on her bare feet until someone spoke up.

"W-what did he say?"

"That you and Darren are novus commilitones"

"Novus Commilitones? What is that?"

"It means The New Comrades."

"Does that mean..."

"That Darren isn't a demon? Yes, but that doesn't mean he wasn't the chosen one because he still is. God has plans for you both. He is sending his Novus army now. The war has begun and we must be prepared. You and Darren are the most powerful angels to ever live Chris. Darren only reacts like himself around you and other angels but if he is close to a demon or let's his thoughts drive him through, he will look into murder, anger, and hurt"

"I'm not a demon?" Chris jumped at Darren's voice and looked at Darren as he approached the group of people. Gloria frowned. This was not going as planned. If Darren set his heart to believe what Carter had told him, he would be set out to kill Chris. Before Chris could run to Darren, Riley held onto Chris and Gloria withdrew her sword and aimed at it to Darren.

No matter how much it hurt Riley and Gloria, they must still protect Chris.

"What is your business here?"

"Gloria, what the fuck!" Chris yelled. He tried to get away from Riley but Riley held onto him tightly. Angie pulled out her own sword for back up.

Darren held his hands up and stared at Chris. No expression or emotion trailed on his face.

"Well I was here to kill all of you, well to tell you I was going to kill you and shit, but then... Then I-"

"Then you heard what I said." Gloria finished for him. Darren nodded. He was an entirely different person now that he wasn't near any demons and heard what Gloria said.

"Why are you here?" Gloria sad warningly.

"I spoke to satan." Frida gasped loudly.

Everyone turned to look at her. "What? No one has ever even seen Satan! That's crazy!" Even she looked frightened.

"H-he told me to kill Chris. And he told me to kill all the Novus' so we could invade Heaven. A-and I said okay. I did so many horrible things today and I-" Darren choked on a sob and cried. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. I'm confused and I just want to go home and I want to go back to my bakery and I just don't want this!"

Chris pushed Riley as hard as he could and ran up to Darren. He hugged him hard and waited for Darren to return the embrace but instead Darren kept his as limply at his side as he cried.

"Darren? What's wrong? What did they do to you?"

Darren could see that Chris was struggling to talk and noticed the dried blood on his mouth. He saw Chris was hunch over and his feet had so many bruises. He looked like he had just come back from hell. Darren suddenly remembered that he was in hell.

"The real question is, what happened to you?"

Darren immediately hugged Chris and took him in his arms. Cheater or not, Darren was still in love with Chris and it hurt him to see Chris in pain.

"I don't care what they did to me. I'm just so happy to see that you're okay" Darren pushed all thoughts aside and focused on Darren. He hugged Chris close to his body and together they cried. Chris kissed Darren's neck and buried his face there. "I love you so much." Chris cried. "I thought I lost you."

"I love you too. More than you can imagine" Darren replied. "But you cheated on me." Chris pulled away but not enough so they untangled themselves.

"What?" Chris sniffled.

"Carter, the demon, he said you fucked someone else."

"He said you cheated on me too. I didn't believe him because I know that's not true. You would never do that. He was lying."

"But he showed me..."

"Darren, demons have the power to do the impossible, I would never cheat on you. Never. I was in hell Darren, in hell. What makes you think I would be fucking a demon? They threw lit arrows at me Darren. They burned me alive." Darren cried harder. How could he have even thought of such a thing? He pulled Chris back into his arms and they tightened around him.

Chris' body yelled in protest but Chris didn't care. "I'm so so sorry Chris, I'm so sorry" Darren sobbed.

"It doesn't matter Darren. It's okay shh" Chris pulled his head away just so he could see into Darren's eyes. His eyes trailed to Darren's lips before kissing him for a few seconds.

"Chris, I'm scared. The demons, the demons are waiting. They want to kill all the Novus'"

Chris looked at Gloria and Riley.

"Tell the Novus to be ready"

Then looked at Angie and her demons.

"And tell your army that we are about to enter the war of Angels and Demons."

Chris took a hold of Darren's hand and looked at him with tear filled eyes.


	21. Chapter Twenty

All that could possibly be seen was thousands of soldiers with black armor and deformed faces. Some were tall as 7ft other were as small as average size. Others were simply human.

On the other side of the sky, thousands of men and women dressed in white and gold armor marched and showed no fear to the demons. This would be the first Angels and Demons war that would ever happen, and hopefully the last.

Darren and Chris held hands as the marched. Chris wore the same clothes, as did Darren. They both lead the Novus army and stopped a good distance between the Angels and Demons.

Darren did not send the lightning bolt to warn the demons, he could only hope that being surrounded by so many demons did not awaken his dark side.

Carter stood in the middle of his army and angrily looked between Chris and Darren.

"You big pussy! What? Did you chickened out?" He called out to Darren.

Darren didn't respond.

"You're going to pay for this you bitch! Master will not be happy when he hears about this."

Chris looked at Carter with anger and held onto Darren's hand tighter.

"Ready when you are" Chris said with a grin on his face. Provoking the demons probably wasn't a good thing to do but he was pissed at them. He wanted every single one to permanently leave.

The war began when a Novus almost got struck by a flaming arrow. "NOW!" Chris yelled. The Novus ran and began their duty to fight. Golden and black arrows collided with each other, swords swiped against each other and fire and lighting bolts were shot from the Warriors. "We have to kill Carter. He is their leader as of now, if we kill him, the demons will back off." Darren said to Chris. Chris nodded and together they charged towards the mixed crowd.

A 6ft tall demon ran towards Chris but Darren angrily got his sword and slashed his throat open. "Look Chris! I got a sword!"

Chris was struggling with a deformed demon who was on top of him trying to stab him with a sword.

"Not..... Now.... Honey."

Chris' eyes turned into a diamond white color and he suddenly growled before bringing his sword up to the demons belly and stabbing his sword right through.

Darren slashed as many demons throats as he could and grabbed Chris from the ground and they began their search for Carter.

"CHRIS! DARREN!"

Chris and Darren both turned around to see Gloria running up towards them and catching up. "You have to leave, now! Carter is on Earth and he is going to murder so many people if no one stops him!"

"But what about you?" Darren asked.

"We'll manage! Go, go, go!" Gloria said. They both nodded and vanished into thin air. Down on earth it would be early in the morning. It would be 3am which would not give them very much time until people would start to wake up. They followed Carter's trial and ended up in Los Angeles.

They followed Carter's trail as best as they could until finally, they ended up at an abandoned warehouse.

"Looking for me?" Carter laughed. Carter held a long sword that would kill Darren and Chris if either of them would get stabbed by it.

"You are one sick bastard" Chris said. Carter only laughed. "And you my friend are one big pussy like your slutty boyfriend over here." Chris almost ran to him but Darren held him back.

"I hope you rot in hell when I'm through with you both" with that, Carter struck one hand and shot lightning at Chris who suddenly jumped into the air as high as he could and was brought safely back down by the smokey colored wings on his back. Darren stared up at Chris in amazement and Carter looked even more angrier.

Carter then threw a bolt at Darren who was almost hit before he moved away. 

Darren and Chris both looked at each other at the same time and smiled a little. They would need some help from a little friend.

They closed their eyes for a split second and in front of them appear Tennis, a much bigger version of himself now, ready to strike if they tried to hurt any other person.

Darren suddenly opened up himself to his emotions and looked at Chris who could only give him a small smile. Chris connected with him and together they combined their powers. They have never combined each other's powers before, the one time Chris had to teleport Darren and himself back home they both connected but not combining the light and the dark together.

One of them could die. They decided they would take the chance.

Tennis roared and ran to Carter who laughed and flicked his wrist. In the air appeared three owls, twice the size of Tennis himself.

Tennis laid flat on the floor when one of them tried to claw his eyes out.

Darren's eyes turned a red blood color like Angie's had, only the color red was so bright, bright like the sun.

Chris' eyes turned white diamond.

Carter was afraid for the first time all day, with the exception of Darren silencing hell.

"What're you going to do now?" Darren smirking at Carter who furrowed his eyebrows and smirked the same evil smirk.

"Show my own powers."

Carter grew in size, his clothes ripped open as soon as he began growing into a creature. Into his real form.

A dragon, with seven heads. The dragon was Carter's form, just like in revelation in the bible.

Chris realized this wasn't just a war between Angels and Demons.

If the Angels lost, Carter would end the world.

Chris began to get nervous but having Darren next to him made him feel brave and confident. Carter was very powerful, his influence would very well effect Darren, but Chris was with him. Nothing was stronger than Chris and Darren's bond.

Darren grabbed Chris' hand and together, the white diamond and red created the most crystal clear blue.

Tennis had done his job right. All three giant owls were on the floor, headless, while Tennis sat waiting patiently for his masters to end the war once and for all. Chris grinned at Darren knowing they would be able to take Carter down.

So they did.

One stomp on the ground and a growl and the crystal blue shot out of Chris and Darren's free hands and struck Carter.

Carter, as a dragon, roared in pain. Chris and Darren lifted their arms up causing the dragon to lift up with them and in less then three seconds, Chris and Darren shot their hands the opposite direction causing the dragon to split in two and roar loud.

Silence followed after Carter's roar and the crystal blue drained from Darren and Chris' eyes and returned back to normal. "Is it over?" Darren asked, taking in deep breaths.

Combining the light and dark really took a toll on both boys.

"I don't know."

They petted Tennis before dropping the illusion and moving outside. Killing Carter took longer than what actually felt like on Earth. On Earth it felt like an hour, in the sky, time moves differently then Heaven, Earth and Hell. In the sky it would feel like hours upon hours.

They turned to the sky and saw the most terrifying thing. The sky was now a hole. Black and red-orange Fire and smoke were formed into a circle creating some form of hole in the sky. Lightning in the clouds could be seen and thunder could be heard.

The scene in front of them could not be seen with the naked eye.

"We have to go back and help!"

"Open your wings."

"My what?"

"Your wings." Chris repeated. Darren looked at him confusingly.

"I don't have wings"

"Yes you do."

Chris spread his wings out in the open and shot up to the sky. He dashed forward to pick up Darren in the process and Darren screamed and clung to Chris.

"I'm going to drop you now!"

"What? No!" Darren yelled as Chris dropped him and he fell downward, fast. Darren was forced to open up wings from his back that he did not know he had.

The pain on his lower back ached as his shirt teared open just like Chris' had.

Darren had trouble steering his wings in the right direction but eventually figured it out.

"Alright come on! We have to help!" Chris yelled down at Darren who dashed upward to catch up with Chris.

Once they got up to the sky, they were shocked to see all of the demons were gone. The only thing in sight were ashes.

Out of the thousand soilders of Chris' army, only about a third stood.

Chris frowned as he scanned the crowd in search of Gloria, Riley and Angie and her demons. He spotted Gloria and he grabbed Darren. They ran to Gloria who was crouched on the floor crying. "Gloria, what's wrong? What happened?"

Gloria stood up and gave a tiny smile to both boys before hugging them.

"We were going to lose. We were out numbered. But they all died, they all vanished into ashes. They died because you killed their leader. You did it!" She clung to them tightly.

"W-where are the others?" Chris asked after of the answer.

"Angie and her demons are heeling our soldiers who were hurt during the war. Riley... Riley didn't make it." Darren's breath hitched and he held onto Gloria tighter.

"Gloria, im so sorry." Chris said sadly.

"It's okay, before the war started, he told me he loved me and that he loves you guys. I think he knew he would be leaving soon. Almost like he felt it, you know?" Darren and Chris nodded.

"Let's go give the good news to Heaven, shall we?" Gloria said while wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

*

The minute all the Novus soldiers, Chris, Darren, Gloria and even Angie and her army set foot to Heaven, cheers echoed in the sky of God's kingdom.

"You have to go speak with God. Both of you. He's waiting." An angel that Chris recognized as the woman who greeted him when he first died and showed up at the Gates of the Sky, said.

Darren and Chris were rushed to the staircase where Gloria had previously visited that same day.

Darren let out a breath and held Chris' hand. Their wings were settled down on their backs.

An angel waited for them at the top of the staircase who Chris and Darren knew as Angel Gabriel. You didn't need to know him in order to identify him as an important angel.

"Our Heavenly Father awaits" he said as he gestured to the huge door. Darren gulped and looked at Chris who looked equally as scared.

Chris took a step forward and opened the door to step inside. Darren followed behind him.

The room was pitch black, and just like Gloria, they both moved to the middle of the dark room.

"Lord, our Heavenly Father, are you near?" Chris spoke up.

The reply came in a few seconds later with a booming deep voice.

"I am near, I am here son"

"We have won the war, Father. I am Chris Colfer, and this is my partner, Darren Criss."

"I know who you are, child. You have completed the task but broke rules in the process. And for that I must punish you. I am grateful for your assistance, do you wish to stay Novus or return human?"

"I-I don't know."

"You can be a Novus on Earth. Both of you. You are my strongest Novus' and have an unbelievable power that you have not yet discovered. You both may return as humans with supernatural abilities. Darren, you are no longer the chosen one but my son. You are a new comrade. You both are Novus Commilitones."

"Father, are we forgiven?" Darren asked

"Do not be afraid of me child, I will do you no harm. You are forgiven. But with a price to pay."

"What might that be, Lord?" Darren said.

A few seconds of silence followed Darren's questions before God finally replied.

"You will return back to Earth as humans. On Earth, no one will remember Chris Colfer's death. You shall not remember the events that have happened in the last few months and will not remember each other, however, when you two finally meet. You will receive all the answers."

Darren's heart was beating rapidly. What did he mean he wouldn't remember Chris?

"Lord! But how will we find each other?"

Silence.

God has spoken. In a blink of an eye, Chris and Darren were pulled apart by an invisible force. The force was so strong that they both blacked out.


	22. Epilogue

Chris woke up with a sore mouth and a sore back. His feet were killing him as he got up to go grab a glass of water from his kitchen. Chris unlocked his phone and looked at the time. "Oh shit" he cursed as he ran back into his room to take a quick shower and change into some decent clothes. Last night for Chris was hard, he got mugged on his way home from the grocery store.

He remembered it so vividly, the guys yelling 'faggot' at him and hitting him repeatedly. They stole his money and left him on the floor.

Chris took a look at the mirror and sighed. A black bruise began forming around his left eye. As Chris examined the damaged in his eye, he noticed he had two huge bruises on his back. "Huh?"

Chris shook his head and instead changed and got ready for his writing class.

No matter how much he hated his town, he just needed to finish his last year in community college before he can start working on his profession to become an author.

*

Darren woke up by his alarm blaring out at 7am. He stretched out his muscles and groaned when he felt how sore his back was. He shrugged and got up to shower. Darren was feeling particularly happy today and he wasn't sure why. He had a small smile playing on his face.

After his shower, he skipped breakfast and headed to his bakery "Hillary's Delight" in honor of his grandmother, Gloria Hillary Criss. When he entered his bakery, he saw Lenny already putting on his apron and taking out some cupcakes he had to decorate to put out on display.

Darren felt a warmth spread through his body as he saw Lenny. He was never very good with talking to people and becoming friends with others, but he considered Lenny his best friend. Lenny didn't pressure him into talking. He didn't call Darren weird, or lonely. He didn't try to pressure him into dating, he was just a good friend.

Sometimes Lenny would joke around and buy Darren some condoms and lube just in case he got 'lucky'. Darren wondered if Lenny knew how much he appreciated him and how much he cared for him.

"Morning Darren!" Lenny cheerfully called out to Darren when he entered the building.

"Good morning Lenny!" Darren replied with the same enthusiasm and hugged Lenny. Lenny froze for a few seconds before smiling and hugging Darren back. He figured it was best to accepts Darren's kindness instead of questioning it.

"Do you want to have lunch with me on lunch break? Oh! You can invite your girlfriend! You said you wanted me to meet her. I know this lovely cafe down the street that is absolutely amazing!" Darren said. Lenny pushed his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose and tried to form words but instead nodded.

"Yeah... Yeah, yeah of course! She's been dying to meet you!"

*

"Why don't you just die faggot?"

"He is so ugly, he can't even get some dick. I heard he was a virgin."

"Nah man, I think he's one of those cocksluts if you know what I mean!"

Chris felt paper balls hit his back as he tried to write a short story that his professor told the class to do. Chris rolled his eyes at the childish remarks the guys in the back made.

He didn't feel sad, he felt angry and frustrated. He never did anything bad to deserve this and he knew God must be testing him.

Chris' eyes searched the large class and found that the teacher was not even in the classroom. Chris resumed to writing his story about a girl named Angie who had magical powers and used her powers for the greater good. He remembered his mother telling him a story about that, so he decided to write his own version.

A spit ball hit Chris' neck and Chris grew even more frustrated. He stood up and pushed his chair back so harshly that it fell backwards.

He climbed up the steps and reached the very back of the room to have a word with the immature guys who kept throwing spit balls at him and making inappropriate remarks.

The guys watched as Chris angrily made his way towards them and they snickered and waited to see what Chris would say.

"How old are you?" Chris said as calmly as he could.

One of the guys made a confusing 'huh' sound.

"I said, how old are you guys?"

One of the guys spoke up and smirked at Chris. "21"

Now it was Chris' turn to smirk.

"Figures, start acting like it, will you? This is college man, not high school and definitely not middle school. Stop acting like a baby and grow the fuck up. I will not enlighten your curiosity about my sexual life or sexuality, but I can assure you, I probably get more sex than you ever will." Chris said calmly. He didn't have any sex, it was obviously a lie, but that seemed to shut up the immature guys straight to the core.

As Chris was moving downward back to his sit, he heard of of them say "beat the shit out of him" and a pair of sneakers was heard running down the steps. Chris turned around just in time to catch the guys fist that was about to collide with his face and pushed him back harshly until the guy fell back. The entire class was now watching the exchange between the two. "You shouldn't have done that. Go back to your seat before you get hurt, buddy."

The guy got up and groaned at the pain from his back smashing on the floor. Everyone was in awe of Chris, no one had ever seen him stand up for himself until now. Chris went back to his seat and notice the professor was back and looking straight and him.

"Mrs.Giles, did you see that? He pushed me!" The guy in the back said loudly.

Mrs.Giles looked at the guys and smiled warmly.

"Now, now, Kaleb, no one likes a snitch. We are in college, not high school, let alone middle school." Chris looked at Mrs.Giles in shock and she only winked in Chris' direction. She was proud of Chris. Chris was proud of himself too.

\----------  
1 1/2 years later

(Summer)

"Mom, I really don't want to go. Do I have too?"

"Yes Chris, you do. San Francisco is beautiful, and Auntie Norma is dying to see you! She hasn't seen you since you were 16!" Chris' mom said. Chris sighed but nodded anyway.

A trip to San Francisco wouldn't hurt.

That much, anyway.

"Chris, can you help me with my luggage? Puh-lease" Hannah, Chris' little sister said, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Chris bit back a smile and pretended to be annoyed.

"Whatever Hans." He smiled at her and carried her luggage to their car, and soon, they were on their way to Aunt Norma's house.

*

"Oh! Look at you Christopher Paul! You've grown so much! You are so handsome! Any girlfriends?" Aunt Norma said as she pinched Chris' cheeks.

"Arghh, yeah, thanks Auntie Norma. No girlfriends. I'm gay"

"Really? How come I never knew this Christopher! I know so many lovely boys! Maybe I'll introduce you to some." It was ridiculous how supporting Chris' family supported him. He was so grateful for his overly enthusiastic family.

"Oh boy, you are as skinny as I was back in the day! Let's go get you some meat in those bones" Aunt Norma poked his ribs and Chris laughed and tried to get away from her.

"Okay, okay. I'll eat something."

Aunt Norma smiled and tossed Chris her car keys and Chris caught them midair.

"Go to that lovely little bakery shop down the street honey, it's called Hillary's delight. Bring me back a cupcake will you? That young man who owns the shop is absolutely handsome! Oh Christopher! Maybe he plays for your team! Shoot that basketball Christopher!" Chris stifled a giggle in his hand and nodded. "Will do Auntie, I'll be back."

*

"No way dude!" Darren exclaimed as Lenny showed him the engagement ring for his girlfriend.

"Oh she's going to love it man!" Darren said. "You think so? I'm so nervous to propose."

"How are you going to propose?"

"Well I was thing I would take her to the restaurant I took her on our first date and propose there."

Darren grinned and hugged Lenny.

"I'm happy for you Lenny, I'm sure she will say yes! I'll even bake you a cake"

The little bell on the door rung, signaling a customer had come in.

Darren looked away from his best friend and looked at the door to find a tall, slender handsome man.

Darren looked back at Lenny and clasped him on the back once more.

"I got this one Lenners."

"Don't call me Lenners!"

"Okay..... Lenners. Go, I'll have the cake ready by seven today." Lenny nodded and left without another word. Darren pulled out his logbook and prepared himself for the new customer.

"Uh hi, can I get three of those blueberry cupcakes and a cup of coffee to-go please?" Darren looked up and gasped.

Chris looked straight into Darren's eyes and almost cried.

As if the world had stopped, Chris let out a few tears fall out of his eyes.

They remembered.

They remembered the hurt, the love, the pain.

They remembered everything.

Chris' eyes glowed a white diamond color and Darren's glowed a red blood color.

Darren was the first to speak.

"I missed you"

They tangled themselves in a huge hug before smashing their lips together.

"I missed you too.


End file.
